


Kohatu

by Daecus



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Bionicle - Freeform, Consensual Sex, Foreplay, G1, Kohatu, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Weird Biology, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daecus/pseuds/Daecus
Summary: The beginning of a relationship between Pohatu and Kopaka buds after the Toa's ordeal with the Bohrok. Throughout their journeys, they grow closer and closer together both as fellow Toa and as lovers. (Includes several nsfw scenes, which are clearly labeled at the beginning of the chapter in case anyone wants to skip).
Relationships: Kopaka/Pohatu (Bionicle)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for viewing this work! I am quite new to the Bionicle fandom! I have read up until Book 5 and watched Mask of Light n' Web of Shadows. Just starting Book 6, so please no spoilers! ^^ Since I started reading the interactions between Pohatu and Kopaka, I immediately knew they were perfect for each other, hahah. Big thanks to Veesjan for helping with edits and morale! Please forgive any mischaracterizations! It's difficult for me to write tsundere characters like Kopaka, eheheh...
> 
> I came from the transformer fandom, so I took some common elements from the tf nsfw fics, like the robos have both sexual organs, since gender is not really clearly defined in their universes. I figured it also applied here, since the gender in Bionicle is also very weird in canon?  
> (I am also pretending that the Kakama Nuva doesn't look absolutely WACK and remains cute like the original Kakama).
> 
> Critiques welcome!
> 
> EDIT: Thank you guys so much for your viewing! Every so often, the number of hits goes up, and I want you all to know I see you. Thank you so much! The fact that people like reading this is so lovely! I don’t know who all of you are, but thank you!! I really appreciate it.  
> If you liked this fic, please check out the next one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037946/chapters/63318742 ! (Takes place before "A Quickie" and "Miscellaneous")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Toa's recent quarrel with the Bohrok, Pohatu takes the interim to make a proposition to Kopaka. Our story begins here, during this short time of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW!

Mata Nui's desert sand collapsed under Kopaka's steps, not wholly unlike dry snow, which lacked traction and required due care to traverse. Luckily, this area was relatively flat, and falling carried little risk. Plus, it wasn't all that difficult to figure out, having been accustomed to slippery slopes.

The Ice Toa looked up from his footing to his current company, the Toa of Stone Pohatu. Or rather, Pohatu Nuva. After the Toa's recent transformation, Pohatu had grown bulkier and sturdier. He had gained climbing claws to use as weapons, unlike Kopaka, who still kept his ice blade and shield (with a few modifications). Kopaka was still getting used to the changes.

Though, he didn't waste time with small talk. "Why have you invited me here? I must attend to Ko-Koro, and I'm sure you also have your duties in Po-Koro."

"Well..." Pohatu paused to turn towards the distant ocean waves. From this peninsula, they could watch the waves of Naho Bay crash against the shore; see the beginnings of snow to the west, the way to Ko-Koro; and, if they peered far enough, make out the dot in the horizon that was Ga-Koro. "I wanted to ask you something where I thought we'd have some privacy."

Kopaka waited for him to continue, providing no input, though he was certainly intrigued. Even if he didn't know what was bothering the Stone Toa, apprehension was written all over Pohatu's face. What could possibly be so important?

Pohatu hesitated, mulling over his words carefully. "What do you think about the idea of you and me? Together. As in, a romantic relationship."

This caught Kopaka off-guard, and he stared at the Toa of Stone to see if this was perhaps, a poorly conceived joke. His gaze pierced through Pohatu uncomfortably as Kopaka surmised that this was indeed, a serious proposition. "Why," he asked, though he posed it more as a statement than a question.

"Well..." Pohatu said, again. "I like you! That's why!"

"Why?" Kopaka repeated, his piercing gaze unrelenting as he looked into Pohatu's eyes, searching for a reason he could not fathom.

Pohatu answered without hesitance, this time, "We've worked together for quite a while, now. We make a good team, but I want to be with you more than just as Toa. You're honest, honorable, and intelligent... I understand that you like to be independent, and I respect that, but that doesn't mean we can't be together as more than friends. I want to just... be with you." Pohatu gave him a genuine smile, one that _did_ something to Kopaka, though he couldn't say exactly what.

Kopaka's gaze softened, but he still didn't break eye-contact.

Pohatu was friendly, sometimes annoyingly so. In contrast, Kopaka liked solitude and was not very amicable. Could they work as a couple? Would it be tumultuous because of their opposing natures, or would it be harmonious for that very reason?

The only thing Kopaka knew without a doubt was that Pohatu was a good guy. Kopaka, however, was not.

The Ice Toa hummed in thought, and Pohatu shifted his footing in the sand eagerly. "I will have to think about it," Kopaka decided.

Okay, that wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no! "Sure!" came Pohatu's reply, a bit too eagerly. "Thanks for giving me a chance."

"Don't thank me, yet," Kopaka replied flatly."I will need some time."

"No problem. Take all the time you need," Pohatu said with a smile in his eyes. "Take years, if you have to. Though, preferably not," he added with a good-natured chuckle.

Kopaka couldn't help but return a small smile before he turned away to begin his trek to Ko-Wahi.

* * *

The cold wind burst through Kopaka's frame like a fresh breath of air. Though inhospitable and downright unlivable to many, the environment of Ko-Wahi made Kopaka feel at peace. He liked the whistling and howling wind; the dancing snow flurries; the way he left footprints, only for them to slowly be covered by the endless snowfall; and most of all, the solitude. There was a reason Ice was his element.

Kopaka treaded through the white mountains, looking about at the dappling of grey rock upon white as he continued wandering in a half-patrol, half-stroll.

What was it that he liked about Pohatu? Although Kopaka had been rather cold with him, especially when they'd first met, Pohatu was not one to be deterred. Unlike Tahu, Pohatu was easy to get along with and easy to like. Pohatu had grown on him, and Kopaka couldn't say he _disliked_ the Stone Toa.

Kopaka, on the other hand, couldn't find any redeeming qualities about himself. Like the environment of Ko-Wahi, he was cold, abrasive, and hard to stay with. If he were to go through with the relationship, wouldn't he just be bringing Pohatu down? Would Pohatu inevitably leave, having grown tired of Kopaka after a while, like a Ta-Matoran coming to Ko-Koro, but then promptly leaving because of the biting chill?

Deep down, Kopaka didn't know if he could handle that. And yet... he wanted very much to give it a try. He... liked Pohatu more than he liked the rest of the Toa.

By now, Kopaka had trekked up Mount Ihu. He sat in the soft snow, staring in silence, but the view and whirling winds didn't help him reconcile his fear with his desire.

* * *

Pohatu sat back, looking out from his little spot. Naho Bay's endless upon endless waves dashed the sandy shores, and he could watch them all day. Admittedly, his gaze kept wandering back to the white peaks to his right, hoping to see the Ice Toa emerge to greet him, again.

The Stone Toa sighed. He was being too needy, too eager. Kopaka would probably need a few days to ruminate before Pohatu even caught a glimpse of him.

Pohatu looked back out at the horizon, the setting sun blazing as red as Tahu yet reflecting beautifully off of the water. The sunset's gradient played out stunningly against the sky, too. "Wish I could be seeing it with Kopaka," he whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest and closing his eyes to feel the sun's receding warmth.

After a while—Pohatu didn't know how long—he must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, he heard a familiar voice. "Pohatu?"

"Gyuh—huh?!" Pohatu blinked and looked up in surprise at a slightly concerned Kopaka. "Heeeey, buddy! I didn't expect you back so soon," he admitted with embarrassment.

"You... weren't going to wait here the whole time for my answer, were you?" Kopaka's brow furrowed.

"No, I wasn't! I just wanted to sit here a while and enjoy the view." Pohatu smiled, his wish having been granted by some great providence.

Quietly, Kopaka sat next to Pohatu, similarly facing Naho Bay, and Pohatu held his breath for a moment. Kopaka looked as if he were searching for something in the distance.

Without looking at Pohatu, Kopaka said, "I'm still trying to understand our earlier conversation. I've been running it through my mind." Though Kopaka almost always kept his true feelings under lock and key, Pohatu could tell that Kopaka was conflicted. It was a sign of great trust that the Ice Toa chose to speak with him in this way. Kopaka continued, "I'm the least friendly out of all the Toa, I'm impersonal, and I'm not— _definitely_ not—someone you would want as a partner, so why? Knowing that, why do you still want to try?"

Kopaka stiffened as Pohatu placed a hand on his back. "I know how you are. We've been through both Makuta and, just recently, the Bohrok. I meant it when I said that I like you. I like you as you are. You know what they say... opposites attract?" Pohatu offered a smile.

"You don't understand." Kopaka shook his head. "Being with me won't be... pleasant. I'll try to be more accommodating, but I'll still be... me. Won't you grow tired of it? Of me? I'll... let you down."

"You won't," Pohatu assured him.

"How do you know?"

"You're one of the most reliable Toa around! Also... don't worry too much about changing for me. Change only if you want to. Nothing to do with me. The only thing you have to do is just like having me around!" Pohatu laughed, and the corner of Kopaka's mouth lifted slightly.

"I admit that a relationship with you is rather... attractive."

"Oh?" Pohatu held his smile.

Kopaka nodded. "You're a strong warrior in your own right. You are steadfast in your beliefs for justice, and you're very kind. I don't know who wouldn't want to be with you."

Pohatu inched closer, reaching his arm around Kopaka's shoulders, and Kopaka held his gaze, looking into Pohatu's eyes curiously. Kopaka didn't seem to mind the extended contact; in fact, he almost imperceptibly leaned into it. The Toa of Ice was cold to the touch, but Pohatu liked it; it was a refreshing chill here, close to the desert.

"I'll stay here with you for a bit," Kopaka stated.

"Does this mean...?" Pohatu couldn't help being eager.

Kopaka nodded. "I would like to try this... with you."

Internally, Pohatu leapt for joy! He wanted to speed around in circles with glee! He'd have to wait until later, though. For now, he'd enjoy the beginnings of his and Kopaka's new romance.

"Would you like a hug?" Pohatu asked cheekily.

"No, thank you," Kopaka declined flatly. He looked down briefly at the arm around his back. " _This_ will be more than enough."

Pohatu gladly obliged and admired the sunset's light playing on his new partner's armor before turning his gaze back to the scenery.


	2. Love in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kopaka takes Pohatu to a surprise, while Pohatu marvels at his new lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW!

"Watch it," Kopaka barked, though not _terribly_ abrasively. That was Kopaka-speak for, "Watch your step. Be careful."

Pohatu did his best to step where Kopaka did, but his heavy footfalls kept making him slip where Kopaka's careful and calculating ones did not. "What was it you wanted me to see, again?" Pohatu asked uneasily as he regained his footing on the slippery ice.

"You'll see." Pohatu wasn't quite sure, but this seemed to be the most excited he'd seen Kopaka be, aside from when he had been in battle with past foes. He was a little touched that Kopaka wanted to take him to a little surprise, though the difficulty in navigating the snowy terrain dampened his pleasure.

With another slip, Pohatu blindly grasped for a hold, grabbing Kopaka's arm and nearly sending them both backwards. Luckily, Kopaka stood fast and pulled Pohatu back up from a would-be tumble down the mountainside. Pohatu grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Still used to just flat rock plains." He released his grip on Kopaka's arm, but Kopaka still held on, thinking for a moment.

Then, Kopaka slipped his hand into Pohatu's own, saying, "I'd better hold onto you so you don't fall."

Pohatu caught on and grinned. "Dawww, Kopaka, you sly Rahi. You're sure that's the reason?" he teased.

Kopaka rolled his eyes. "Oh, no. Your hand's too slippery," he stated unconvincingly before he ejected Pohatu unceremoniously into a nearby snow bank.

"Waaaaaah!!" Pohatu yelped as he fell and made a Pohatu-shaped hole through the snow. He abruptly sat up, shaking off white fluff from his shoulders, when he heard Kopaka's full laugh. It wasn't very long, but he heard it! "That's your laugh?!" he exclaimed.

Kopaka quieted, unsure what to make of such a question.

"I love it!" Pohatu grinned.

Kopaka stepped back in awed surprise before quickly turning away so Pohatu couldn't see the look on his face, which would undoubtedly embarrass him. "We should keep moving," he said, masking his shyness and walking off.

"Awww, c'mon, 'Paka!" Pohatu stood and ran after him.

Once Pohatu caught up, Kopaka glanced over. "Don't call me that."

Pohatu couldn't wipe the smug grin from his face. "Ko-pa-ka!~" he sang happily.

Kopaka seemed to tolerate it, even rewarding Pohatu for the _correct_ pronunciation of the name by taking his hand again, much to Pohatu's delight.

They walked in silence for a while, with Kopaka stopping occasionally to keep Pohatu from slipping. Soon, they came upon the opening to an icy cavern, just large enough for a Toa to fit through, though still cramped. "We're here," Kopaka stated before releasing Pohatu's hand and heading inside.

Pohatu followed right behind him, the cavern only wide enough to fit one of them at a time. "How did you find this place?"

"Mask."

"Oh, right." Pohatu chuckled sheepishly. He was fine with squeezing through; earth was what gave way to stone, after all. He wasn't so sure about Kopaka, however. "Are you alright, Kopaka? I know this probably isn't your thing." Whatever it was the Ice Toa wanted to show him, it must have been important.

"I'm fine," Kopaka replied, though unpersuasively as he struggled a bit through one narrow part of the tunnel.

"Maybe it would have been better for me to clear away the top of the cave so we could go through easier?" Pohatu suggested.

"No," Kopaka spoke firmly, though he didn't supply any reasoning. Puzzled, Pohatu continued on until they pushed through to a much more spacious area. Pohatu almost commented on his relief when the sight within the cavern caught his eye.

In the cave's depths, a mix of ice and giant crystals glittered from the light shining from the two Toa's eyes. As they looked about, the lights danced, reflecting different colors onto the walls in patterns like a glittering display of soundless fireworks.

Pohatu stepped to Kopaka's side and took his hand. "This is what you wanted me to see?"

Kopaka nodded, ever so slightly rubbing his palm against Pohatu's.

"Thanks for taking me all the way here," Pohatu said with a gracious smile. He watched as the lights danced upon Kopaka's white armor and, without thinking, leaned in, tapping their masks together.

He quickly realized what he was doing and drew back. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was just thinking—You looked so beautiful, and—" What had he done?!

The Stone Toa panicked and drew away, but Kopaka's hand still held onto Pohatu's. Pohatu looked into Kopaka's eyes, bracing himself for however the Ice Toa would lash out. Instead, a static pause hung over between them before Kopaka assured levelly, "It's okay." There was a degree of stunned surprise on Kopaka's face, but he still held on. Though, Kopaka turned his head away to look at the rest of the cave, pointedly not at Pohatu.

"I'm sorry. I'll ask next time. Will you forgive me?"

"I forgive you," Kopaka answered, giving him a side-glance. "We're in private, so... it's fine."

"Thanks..." Pohatu gently released Kopaka's hand to kneel and look at the shining gems.

"I'm not quite sure what they are. They're not lightstones," Kopaka commented, grateful to change the topic.

"There's a mix of different gems. The small ones are opal, but the big ones... Ooh, they might be selenite. They tend to get pretty big."

"How do you know?" Kopaka looked to his partner with curiosity.

Pohatu shrugged. "I just feel like... I know from somewhere. Part of being the Stone Toa."

"That's quite impressive."

"Thanks! You are, too! And thanks for not completely freezing me over for kissing you suddenly!"

"I told you it's fine. Just don't do it in front of company."

"Got it... Do you mind if I take one of the opals? I'd like a keepsake."

Kopaka gave a "go ahead" gesture. "Just try to limit damage to the cavern."

Pohatu nodded and broke off an opal small enough to fit into the center of his palm (though probably large for a Matoran). He stood and stretched out his legs, with Kopaka silently watching. "So," Pohatu quipped half jokingly, "Do you think I could give you another kiss?"

He fully expected a flat-out refusal, but there was a pause before he heard, "Fine, one more."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to—"

"I said I'd do it, now hurry up before I change my mind," Kopaka snapped, attempting not to betray any of the excitement he felt.

The Ice Toa faced him expectantly, and Pohatu wondered whether Kopaka was merely playing hard to get. The Stone Toa tentatively stepped closer, the other waiting for him. He smiled as he took Kopaka's hands in his.

Slowly, dark bronze moved towards snowy white, and their eyes closed. Then just for a moment, the cave faded to darkness.


	3. A Tight Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huki has gone missing, and Pohatu inquires Kopaka for help, they may be in over their heads, however. They'll need to be smart and also quick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW!

Kopaka squatted on an icy ledge, surveying Ko-Wahi before leaping off and skiing down the steep slope. He tried not to show it, but he found it rather fun, going faster and faster through the snow, making wakes of white past his feet before slowing to a stop. At the bottom, he began making his way over to Ko-Koro to check on his villagers. However, he didn't expect a certain brown Toa Nuva to appear.

"Hey, Kopaka!" The Toa of Stone waved. A little more used to traversing the snow, he slipped a lot less, but he still had some difficulty.

Kopaka diverted course to greet him. "Pohatu? What is it? I thought we didn't have any plans for today."

"We didn't. Onewa told me that Huki hasn't been back in a while, enough for Po-Koro to worry. If he doesn't make it back in time, he'll miss his Koli match! Onewa said Huki went to look for something around Ko-Wahi."

"I see. I'll find him." Kopaka immediately began scanning the surrounding area with his Akaku Nuva's X-ray vision, looking carefully for any sign of the Po-Matoran.

Pohatu awaited anxiously. He didn't need to state the obvious: if they took too long, then Huki could freeze, and he'd be a goner. Thankfully, Kopaka was the best suited for searching for a missing little Matoran.

After what seemed like forever to Pohatu, Kopaka spotted him. "This way." Kopaka pointed. "We must hurry. He's stuck in a crevasse!" he called to Pohatu, quickly skiing down a slope to arrive at the crevasse's edge.

"Hello? Is someone there? Please help! I'm stuck!" came Huki's cries.

Pohatu and Kopaka both peered down. Pohatu called, "Don't worry, Huki. We'll free you!"

"Oh, the Toa Nuva! Thank goodness! I was so worried, I'd—" Huki moved, which caused him to drop further down into the crevasse with a yelp.

"Don't move!" Kopaka yelled.

"We have to get him quickly! But I might crush him if I move the rocks..."

"The same could happen if I were to use my Ice powers..."

Pohatu muttered, "The distance is too far for one of us to reach, too."

Kopaka looked down and measured the distance in his mind. "For one of us, no. But perhaps two of us." He looked to the other.

"What are you thinking?"

"My body is thinner than yours and can go down further. I'm also lighter and easier to hold. If you dangle me and hold me by my legs, I may be able to reach him."

"That's dangerous!" Pohatu exclaimed. "Maybe we should get the others, get Lewa."

"The cold of Ko-Wahi can be very unforgiving. I would rather Huki not have to wait even longer through it. Even with me diverting any incoming snow storms and your speed, do you think you can find Lewa and make it back quickly enough?"

Pohatu paused, recalling how large the jungles of Mata Nui were and how very hard it was for Lewa to stay in one spot. "I... If you think your plan will work, then that's what we have to do." Kopaka's idea seemed to be the fastest option, and Pohatu trusted him.

Carefully, they both got into position, and Pohatu lowered Kopaka into the narrow opening.

"Steady..." Kopaka ordered.

"I know, I know," came the reply from above. Pohatu could hardly believe that even with their newfound abilities as Toa Nuva, they needed to resort to such... simplistic measures. He was sure Kopaka felt the same, but now wasn't the time for complaints.

"Don't move, Huki." Kopaka reached for the Po-Matoran as Pohatu lowered him, but then Pohatu stopped. "Further, Pohatu!"

Pohatu laid down fully onto his chest so he could lower Kopaka even more. "That's it! That's as far as I can go!"

"No..." _Still not enough_ , Kopaka lamented, but an idea struck him! He reached back for his own blade of ice and lowered it so the handle faced Huki. "Alright, Huki. Brace your feet against the walls and reach for my blade."

Huki did so and reached for the handle, grasping it firmly with both hands. "Okay! I got it!"

Kopaka called, "Pohatu, pull us up!"

Pohatu grunted as he shifted to try to get better leverage, while Kopaka dug his hands into the sharp edges of his blade and pulled to break Huki free. They groaned and grunted with all their might until, at last, Huki popped free!

Pohatu flung Kopaka, ice blade, and Huki upwards, out of the deep crevasse, sending them flying for a brief moment before crashing back down on solid, safe ground. Huki let go of the blade in the air as they tumbled, and it lodged itself into the snow next to Kopaka, who lay panting for a bit. Pohatu moved first, looking over the Po-Matoran.

"Are you alright, Huki?"

"Yes, thanks to you two! I'm a bit cold, but I'm fine. It's Toa Kopaka I'm worried for..." Huki trailed off and looked to the Ice Toa, who already was getting back up, sheathing his blade back into its place.

With his body blocking view of his hands from the other two, he rubbed the new, painful marks sliced into his palms. "I'm fine," he responded, closing his fists and looking over at the other two.

"I'm so sorry for causing any trouble!" Huki fretted. "I heard from a Ko-Matoran that there was a beautiful flower that only blooms in Ko-Wahi, and if you give it to someone you like, you'll be together forever! I wanted to grab it for someone who'll be at my upcoming Koli match, but the snow hid this crevasse from my view, and I fell!"

"That's what you get for wandering through foolishly," Kopaka chided. Pohatu almost intervened, but Kopaka spoke once more, "If you want to navigate through unmarked paths, make sure you take a Ko-Matoran guide with you."

Pohatu raised his brows in surprise; he'd expected Kopaka to scold Huki for risking his life just for a "silly superstition." Huki nodded at Kopaka for the advice, and Pohatu lifted Huki to rest on his shoulder. "Well, let's go find that flower! If you tell us where it is, Kopaka can guide us. We nab the flower, and with my speed, I'll get us to Po-Koro in time for your Koli match!"

"Oh, I couldn't do that! You Toa have already gone through so much trouble for me, already!" Huki protested.

Before Kopaka could say anything, Pohatu vouched for the both of them. "It's no trouble! We'll help you in a snap!"

"Well... If you insist!"

Kopaka shot Pohatu a withering look while Huki explained the general location. Kopaka sighed. _I suppose there's_ _no way around it..._ "I think I know what you're describing. I can take you there." At that, Huki excitedly thanked the Toa. "Try not to slip so much, Pohatu. You have some cargo with you, after all," Kopaka quipped as he began leading the way.

"You underestimate me!" Pohatu returned with a chuckle and followed after gaily.

The trip to the flowers' location was mostly marked with exchanges between Pohatu and Huki, with Kopaka only interjecting to tell Pohatu to be careful and occasionally keep the Stone Toa Nuva from falling. More quickly than expected, the three arrived at the summit of a snowy plateau. At the top, clusters of sparkling white flowers bloomed in bunches, each flower shaped like a different snowflake.

"The Lumi flowers! That's it!" Huki exclaimed excitedly. Pohatu let him down so he could pick to his heart's content. He settled for one large stem of flowers before returning to Pohatu.

"Not going to get more?" Pohatu asked.

Huki shook his head. "As much as I love the one I like, I don't want to be too greedy, for the sake of the flowers that grow here." Pohatu smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Kopaka. Mind holding Huki for a second?" Pohatu asked.

"Alright." Kopaka took Huki into his arms. "What are you—"

Before he could say anything more, Pohatu scooped up Kopaka bridal style and zoomed to Po-Koro faster than Kopaka could've finished his question. Even so, the sudden blur of scenery from the high mountains of Ko-Wahi to the desert and rocky region of Po-Wahi stunned Kopaka into silence.

Huffing from the short but rigorous exertion, Pohatu let Kopaka and, by extension, Huki down at the front gate of Po-Koro. In a similar daze as Kopaka, Huki commented, "Wow, that literally was like, a second!" He turned back to the two Toa Nuva. "Thanks, again! I should go prepare for my match." He waved with flowers in hand before hurrying off.

Kopaka sighed. "All that trouble for some silly flowers..." However, right when he turned to Pohatu, he saw the Stone Toa holding a bunch of Lumi flowers in his hand.

"... Well, now I feel kinda dumb." Pohatu laughed bashfully.

Kopaka paused. "You remember what Huki said? That giving those signifies—"

"I want to be with you forever?" Pohatu finished. "Yeah, I remember. It just happened about 10 minutes ago."

A glint of uncertainty shone in Kopaka's eyes. "You're sure you want to be stuck with me forever?"

"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't want to be." The Stone Toa smiled, handing the flowers over.

"I... thank you." Kopaka looked at the fragile flowers in his palm, but his thoughts were immediately interrupted.

"Oh, Kopaka!" Pohatu cried. "Your hands!" He reached for Kopaka's other hand to examine them. "Aw, man... I'm so sorry!"

"Pohatu, you're making a scene." The Ice Toa Nuva eyed the various passerby, who were at least smart enough to pretend not to notice after receiving dagger-like glares and hurry on with their business.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Pohatu looked very apologetic. "How about you stay to watch a match of Koli?"

"I... should probably make my way back to Ko-Koro and help them."

"I'll carry you back!" Pohatu said eagerly.

"Pohatu, no—" Once again, Pohatu scooped Kopaka up bridal style and rushed him over to Ko-Koro.

Kopaka gave him a scowl after being set down. "Don't make a habit of that."

Pohatu giggled. "See you around, Kopaka Nuva." He waved, then was gone in an instant.

Kopaka looked down at the white flowers laying on his gashed palm before pocketing them and refocusing on his responsibilities in Ko-Koro, though his love for Pohatu continued blooming in his heart, warming him as the first gales of a snow storm began blowing through.


	4. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pohatu is ready to move to the next step in the relationship, but Kopaka... not so much. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is NSFW!

A whirl of thoughts clouded Pohatu's mind. "How am I going to put this?" He paced back and forth in the snow at the edge of Ko-Wahi. "I don't want to offend him," he muttered. "How about—"

"Are you trying to wear down a trench here, Stone Toa?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

Pohatu jumped as he spun around to face Kopaka, who looked on with amusement. "Kopaka! I didn't hear you coming!"

"You would have, if you were paying attention," Kopaka teased wryly, though anyone else could have mistaken the tone for mockery. "Something is on your mind."

"Yes..." Pohatu cleared his throat, about to speak.

Kopaka cut in, "Unfortunately, this can't take too long. I apologize, but Ko-Koro is keeping me busy."

"Right." The Toa Nuva of Stone sighed. "It's about us..."

"Mhm?" Kopaka waited expectantly for Pohatu to follow up.

 _How unhelpful_ , Pohatu lamented silently. "I wanted to talk to you about... Kopaka, I want to move forward another step with you. I—" Pohatu took another deep breath. "I want to be your mate."

A thick silence hung over the pair before Kopaka finally spoke. "You mean...?"

"Yes." Pohatu calmed his nerves enough to look up at his partner.

The expression on Kopaka's face was unmistakably discomfort. "I don't feel— I mean—" The Toa of Ice quickly masked his expression, but Pohatu knew what he saw. "If that is what you want..."

Pohatu's eyes widened in surprise. "Kopaka," he said gently, wanting to reach out but thought better of it. "If you don't want to, then I understand. It's an important decision, and I love you and will be happy with you even if you never want to." Kopaka didn't respond, looking somewhat guilty. Pohatu continued, "I'm sorry if I was pressuring you."

Kopaka shook his head. "Make no mistake; I do love you. I just don't feel comfortable with what you're suggesting. At the moment. Just give me some time."

"All the time you need. And you can always say no." Pohatu almost stepped forward but held himself back, instead opening his arms to offer a hug. Kopaka quietly walked into Pohatu's arms, and they held each other in loving silence.

All too soon, however, Kopaka pulled back. "I have to go."

Pohatu nodded. "Alright... Until next time."

Reluctantly, they parted and went their separate ways.

* * *

Kopaka closed his eyes as he sat against the cold stone of Mount Ihu, high above all else in his realm.

Here, only the howling winds greeted him, but they comforted him, for he knew them well. Maybe he was the only one who felt that way...

"Pohatu," he said into the chilling wind, his voice soft and gentle like sleet, cradling the name into the harsh, whirling air.

Though he could not feel the cold, he hugged his legs close. He recalled his short conversation with Pohatu about becoming mates. He'd made it sound so simple, but it was difficult for Kopaka to give himself over so wholeheartedly.

The thought of them making love made his heartlight flash erratically. Hand against hand, body against body, metal against metal. He _wanted_ it, but what held him back?

_My nerves._

Finally, Kopaka realized that he was not as courageous as he'd always thought. The great Ice Toa Nuva who'd stood against the swarms of Bohrok, corrupted Rahi, and even the darkness that was Makuta now grew weak in the knees when he thought of making love.

_I don't know what to do. I can expertly battle any opponent, traverse dangerous expanses of ice and snow, yet in matters of love, I am a fool._

Kopaka looked up, staring out at the pitch of night before settling his head back against his arms. "I miss you..."

* * *

Kopaka's surroundings were dark and foggy. He wasn't sure what was enshrouding them; that was dark, too. Yet, it cushioned him comfortingly: not claustrophobic, but enclosed and sheltered.

Though the darkness clouded the world about them, Kopaka knew it was Pohatu who was entangled with him.

The Stone Toa pressed his face against the crook of Kopaka's neck, inhaling. Kopaka, too, breathed in, but he couldn't smell anything. Kopaka gasped as Pohatu thrust into him rhythmically, both of them breathing heavily with each thrust. An aroused moan escaped from Kopaka, and he lifted his hand to stroke the side of Pohatu's face. Pohatu hummed and nuzzled into Kopaka's hand, though keeping a firm hold as he continued.

White mingled with bronze as they both tensed and soon climaxed. Their heavy breathing continued as they rode the wave downward, and Kopaka wrapped his arms around Pohatu's neck, nuzzling the side of the other's face. Pohatu's hold around Kopaka's lower back drew them closer together until their chests touched, and the darkness grew thicker until Kopaka could no longer see.

* * *

Kopaka blinked, finally opening his eyes to the cold dawn. Pale blue skies greeted him silently, with no sign of the Stone Toa Nuva.

 _Just a dream,_ he thought with disappointment.

He still breathed heavily, though he looked around from his perch. Thankfully, there were no witnesses to see how his body would have been reacting to the events in his dream.

Kopaka lifted his hand to rest against his chest, his heartlight still flashing rapidly. All previous reluctance had left him, taken over by curiosity and yearning. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, thinking about Pohatu's body against his, the billowing, shadowed memories of his dream replaying in his mind.

 _I want to feel that again_.

He mentally counted the days until he'd see Pohatu, again.

5 days.

_Too long..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pohatu: "You want sum fuk?"  
> Kopaka: "No, thank you."  
> Pohatu: "Ah, understandable. Have a good day."


	5. An Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, at last! Kopaka and Pohatu finally are able to meet during their busy schedules and do a lil... something. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is NSFW!

Kopaka waved his sword forward, directing his Ice powers to form another bridge for the Ko-Matoran. It wasn't a work of art, but it would serve for now, until the carvers could do more with it and the other bridges he'd made.

"We thank you for all of your help, Kopaka Nuva." Matoro, aide to Ko-Koro's Turaga Nuju, bowed graciously.

Kopaka nodded. "Is there anything else I can help the Ko-Matoran with?"

"No, now it's time for the ice carvers to get to work. Kopeke and the Kohrok will continue on from here. We're all very gracious that you've helped us rebuild."

"It's no issue. I've become stronger since my transformation, so what once may have been daunting has become an easy task."

"We still need to refortify, but that will come later. We'll need to finish with home-making, first. When we are ready, we will call on you for the next step."

Kopaka nodded. "Very well, I shall be on my way." He forced himself not to leave too quickly, lest he betray the eagerness that spurred his heart. Once he was out of sight from Ko-Koro, he dashed away, straight to the rendezvous point that he and Pohatu had agreed upon. It had been a long while since he'd seen the Toa Nuva of Stone, since they were still busy helping rebuild their respective villages after their previous tangle with the Bohrok.

He spotted the bronze Toa sitting atop a snowy outcropping, and Kopaka rushed out to meet him. Pohatu looked over with a smile and leapt down. "Heyyy! Missed me?"

Kopaka promptly responded by pressing his forehead against Pohatu's tenderly. Despite his solitary nature, Kopaka had missed him _very_ much.

"Dawww... Under that cold exterior, you're just a big softie! Who knew? The great, stoic Kopaka!" Pohatu grinned, kissing him.

"Quiet, Pohatu," Kopaka playfully rebuked. "Or perhaps you'd prefer I do it less often."

Pohatu made a zipping motion over his mouth before enveloping Kopaka in a big hug. Kopaka relaxed against Pohatu's chest, feeling the other Toa's warmth. "I missed you, too, buddy," Pohatu said, patting Kopaka's back.

"Is it any trouble for you coming here? If you want, we could meet closer to Po-Koro."

"No need! I'm the fastest, so it would probably be better for the sake of time to keep the meeting place here. Plus, it's not like I'm Tahu. I don't mind the cold." Kopaka gave him another kiss. "Say, I've been wanting to ask you about something."

"I did, too..."

* * *

Kopaka had picked out a relatively secluded cave on Mount Ihu, where not even the Ko-Matoran really traversed. He had sealed it with his Ice powers for further assurance that no one would bother them. The Ice Toa laid on the ground as Pohatu sat between Kopaka's legs and slowly ran his hands down the other's chest. Kopaka caught him shivering for a moment.

"Is it too cold?" Kopaka asked.

"Uh, no! Not at all!" Pohatu lied. Kopaka's eyes narrowed. "Okay, maybe a little."

"We could go to Po-Wahi, if that would make you more comfortable," Kopaka offered, though he wondered how he'd fare in the desert heat...

"Well, the desert gets fairly cold at night, so I'm used to it, but..."

"But?"

"When I'm close to you, you get kind of chilly sometimes."

"Oh!" Kopaka mentally kicked himself. He concentrated on his Ice powers so that his ambient aura of cold dissipated, making the temperature around him a bit more bearable. "Better?"

"Better." Pohatu ran his hands down Kopaka's chest towards his abdomen, and Kopaka's heart fluttered as he felt Pohatu's warmth. "You're sure you want this? I'm not moving too fast for you?"

"Yes, Pohatu. I'm sure. I want... my first time to be with you. I _want_ you." Kopaka felt a brief flush of embarrassment for saying it aloud. "And it's not like two Toa can make more Toa, so there's nothing really to worry about."

Pohatu nuzzled Kopaka's neck. "Just tell me if you ever want to stop."

"You'll know," Kopaka assured with a sigh. Just that simple touch made his heartlight flash! (To which, Pohatu smirked ever so slightly.)

He removed the plating covering his crotch, exposing himself. Pohatu did the same, and Kopaka's eyes widened. "What?"

"Nothing," Kopaka said quickly. "It's just... rather large." _Larger than I'd imagined!_

"Uh-huh..." Pohatu smiled with a bit of embarrassment. "Too big for you?"

"No." Kopaka huffed at Pohatu for even thinking of such a thing. "I'll just need a moment." He started rubbing himself off to get himself wider.

Pohatu stroked his dick as he waited, and Kopaka thought apprehensively, _Oh, it gets bigger than that..._

There was a long moment of tense, awkward silence before Pohatu quipped, "So, do you come here often?"

"Just put it in me, already, you—" Kopaka stopped himself from calling Pohatu a dumbass, reminding himself that this was his lover and soon-to-be mate he was speaking to.

"What? What is it? No name-calling?" Pohatu asked with a smug grin.

"... Idiot." Kopaka looked to the side.

Pohatu chuckled. "There's the Kopaka I know."

"Are you just going to sit there stroking yourself all day?"

"Okay, okay." Pohatu lifted Kopaka's hips so he could maneuver in more easily. Then, Pohatu slipped in the tip of his cock, shuddering at the feeling. He felt Kopaka tense and looked to see him grasp the ground with poorly masked discomfort. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, keep going," Kopaka assured, but he didn't relax. "Go as hard as you want."

"..." Pohatu pulled out and moved one of his hands to rub off Kopaka more, and Kopaka slowly opened up. The Ice Toa quietly sighed and relaxed in Pohatu's hands. Slowly, Pohatu reinserted and began rocking his hips, and Kopaka made soft, amorous groans.

"Pohatu... Pohatu...!" Kopaka gasped.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes..." Kopaka's heavy breaths came in time with Pohatu's gentle rocking.

Pohatu shivered with lust, and he had to stop himself from going too fast. _Gently, gently,_ he repeated to himself, looking over his partner carefully.

Kopaka peered down at Pohatu's hand rubbing him off and placed it back on his hip. "I'll do it. Just keep going." He used his fingers to rub himself in a particularly sensitive area. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, making a soft moan.

Arousal flooded through Pohatu even more upon seeing Kopaka splayed out like this. He counted it as a blessing.

Kopaka relaxed and opened his legs wider, allowing Pohatu to go deeper. They moaned in mutual pleasure, whispering and gasping each other's names.

Soon, Kopaka's breaths became shorter, and his legs tensed. "I'm coming, Pohatu."

"Come for me." Keeping rhythm, Pohatu gripped Kopaka's hips. "Come for me. Come for me."

Kopaka gasped as he hit his climax, shuddering and squeezing Pohatu's cock.

The feeling goaded an amorous groan from Pohatu, and he, too, climaxed, pushing his whole length into Kopaka repeatedly before leveling off, panting. Their deep breathing punctuated the air as Pohatu lowered Kopaka's hips back to the ground. He laid down next to his mate, cupping the side of Kopaka's face.

"Pohatu..." Kopaka breathed.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt, at all?" Pohatu tapped his mask against Kopaka's.

"I'm fine." The Ice Toa smiled tiredly and nuzzled him.

Pohatu wrapped an arm around Kopaka's back and pulled him close. The two of them laid there for a while, quietly enjoying the other's company as the snow fell outside, gently and quietly.


	6. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are starting to catch on that a certain Stone Toa is in love with a certain Ice Toa~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW!
> 
> Note: I am indicating places where Nuju speaks in the language of the fliers with ** instead of quotation marks.

"Do you like Toa Kopaka?" Huki asked with a tilt of his head.

"Huh?" Pohatu blinked in surprise.

"Y-you don't have to answer, of course! I was just wondering." Huki nudged a pebble on the ground with his foot.

"Well... What makes you ask that?" Pohatu looked around for an excuse to back out.

"There's been talk in the town about you handing flowers to Kopaka, I think the same Lumi flowers that we went to get. Also, you have been running off to Ko-Wahi more often than you do for the other towns."

"Uhhhhh...." Pohatu droned. "... I'll be right back!" Before Huki could say anything, Pohatu zoomed off, leaving behind a cloud of dust and a coughing Huki.

* * *

"Away with you!" Kopaka swung his sword over a Kane-Ra, aiming more to startle it than harm it. He formed several ice spears to redirect it away from Ko-Koro, and it thankfully fled with no conflict.

There were not too many Rahi that threatened Ko-Koro, but dangerous ones needed to be herded back into the wilderness, which Kopaka was more than capable of doing.

"Alright, anyone else?" He looked about once more, scanning the perimeter of Ko-Koro in particular. _It looks all clear..._

_But wait, what's that?_

Kopaka looked towards Po-Wahi, sighting a large cloud of sand getting kicked up by... oh, his mate.

Kopaka started making his way towards the speedy Stone Toa, wondering what could be the matter. He waved an arm so Pohatu could spot him more easily, but still, Pohatu overshot and ended up skidding past.

"Kopaka!" Pohatu came back, this time at normal running speed.

"What is it, Pohatu?" Kopaka's brow furrowed.

Pohatu huffed as he spoke, "Don't panic, but—" Kopaka tensed. "—some of the villagers at Po-Koro know we're together. They noticed us, uh, after we rescued Huki." Pohatu rubbed the back of his head guiltily. "I wanted to ask real quick how you wanted to handle people asking..."

Kopaka relaxed. _At least it's not an emergency._ "Let me think."

Denying the fact now would only arouse further curiosity and suspicion; however, he didn't want to go about flaunting their romance, either. How could they handle this with the least noise possible? "Normally, I would prefer to keep things discrete, but at this point, we'll be found out eventually... How do you want to handle it?"

Pohatu shrugged. "I came to you because I knew you're the one with stronger preferences. I'm fine with anything, Kopaka."

Kopaka nodded. "Thank you. Here's what I think: tell whomever you wish, but don't bring too much attention. I don't want this turning into a big mess."

"Right."

"Oh, and Pohatu?"

"Yeah?"

Kopaka smiled a bit. "Don't burn yourself out running to and fro."

Pohatu chuckled. "I could run for you all day!" He gave Kopaka a little nuzzle before quickly departing.

* * *

"Hm? Have I noticed anything different about Kopaka Nuva?" Matoro rubbed his mask in thought.

Nuju clicked and whirred. *Our Toa has more purpose in each step, and he has grown more content, more at peace,* Nuju gestured.

"Is... that a bad thing?"

Nuju shook his head. *On the contrary, he has grown as an individual.*

"What changed?"

*I'm not sure, yet. Time will tell.*

"Huh..." Matoro propped his head up with his hands. "He seems the same to me..."

Nuju chuckled. *You must not have been paying close attention.*


	7. Love and Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pohatu confronts Kopaka about his disposition, and Matoro has a ??? moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is NSFW!

Pohatu smiled as he tapped foreheads with Kopaka, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "I love you," he said affectionately.

Kopaka's eyes widened, and he smiled. "I love you always."

Pohatu grinned. "I love me, too."

"Be serious," Kopaka admonished, though he couldn't help but smile.

They initiated another bout of kissing before Pohatu spoke again. "So, you want to go at it, again?"

"That's what we're back here for, isn't it? Unless you had something else in mind."

"No, no! Mating's good. Mating sounds _really_ good. " Pohatu grinned eagerly. He nuzzled Kopaka's neck.

"I realized you were holding back the first time," Kopaka commented.

"And you also pretended to be fine when you were clearly in pain," Pohatu retorted.

"I wasn't," Kopaka denied.

"Yes, you were! Kopaka, if we're going to do this, I want you to be completely honest with me, or this isn't going to work out."

Kopaka crossed his arms. "I'm fine with you being rough if you want to be. Don't worry about me. I'm a Toa Nuva. I can handle whatever you do."

"Ugh, Kopakaaaaaa..." Pohatu rubbed his temples. "This isn't about you being a tough guy; this is about me not wanting to hurt you! And don't deny it! I hate it! I don't want to hurt you during something we're both supposed to enjoy."

Kopaka didn't say anything, feeling a slight pang of guilt for causing contention while they were at their leisure.

"Kopaka, please," Pohatu implored gently. "We're mates. You don't have to hold anything back from me."

"... Alright."

"Thank you." Pohatu cupped the side of Kopaka's face.

"I don't want to hold you back," Kopaka admitted.

Pohatu kissed Kopaka's forehead. "You won't. I love you. Whatever you do, you're not holding me back."

"... I still want you to be rough with me this time, though."

"Okay." Pohatu chortled. "After I get you aroused enough." He removed Kopaka's plating and began rubbing him off.

Kopaka sighed, then removed Pohatu's plating and stroked him, earning an amorous moan from the other.

"You might be the Toa of Ice, but you're way too hot for your own good," Pohatu said with a grin. He backed Kopaka up against the wall and rubbed him vigorously, lifting Kopaka's leg for better access. The Ice Toa's groans sent a shudder through him, and he began rocking his dick between Kopaka's legs. "It gets me rock-hard.~"

Kopaka groaned again, but this time in suffering annoyance.

Pohatu grinned and continued rubbing. "I love you, Kopaka!~"

"And I'm beginning to question why I agreed to this relationship," Kopaka huffed, though Pohatu knew he didn't mean it. The Stone Toa giggled into Kopaka's neck with mirth, and Kopaka's cold front melted. "Ah, that's right. It's because you're adorable."

"Awww, Kopakaaa!" Pohatu smirked. "It's also because I can't leave you alone." He gave him a loving kiss.

Kopaka nuzzled him. "I'm ready."

Pohatu nodded and adjusted the grip on Kopaka's leg before easing his way in, gauging his partner's reaction. Kopaka sighed and wrapped his arms around Pohatu's back, which Pohatu took as a good sign. He pushed Kopaka further up against the wall and lifted Kopaka's other leg, supporting the Ice Toa as he thrust slowly. "Everything okay, so far?" he inquired.

"Yes, Pohatu. Just go harder." Kopaka stroked his hands over Pohatu's back, giving the other a shiver.

Pohatu thrust deeper and with more force, and Kopaka gasped.

"Oh, Pohatu," he breathed with a shudder. "More. Harder." Kopaka grasped Pohatu's back as the thrusts became more rigorous, and the normally reserved Toa grew louder in his cries of ecstasy.

"Kopaka..." Pohatu groaned and he climaxed, thrusting several more times before sighing. Kopaka nuzzled the side of his face. Yet, Pohatu didn't wind down and continued rocking his hips into Kopaka, who made several small gasps in response. He groaned again, the thick, heady scent of their intermingled fluids intoxicating. "I don't want to stop..."

"Pohatu, wait." Kopaka touched Pohatu's elbow, and Pohatu immediately pulled out.

"Sorry!" Pohatu sputtered. "What's wrong?"

"Could we change positions? I'm not sure about you, but having rock at my back isn't the greatest feeling." Kopaka leaned forward to reveal that, in his erotic vigor, Pohatu had actually ground Kopaka into the cave wall, making a noticeable dent in the stone with Kopaka's back.

"Oh, my goodness! I am _so_ sorry!" Regardless, Pohatu could only try (and fail) to stifle his laughter.

Kopaka looked behind him and smiled. "It _is_ the darnedest thing, isn't it?" He started laughing.

"It is!" Laughter from the both of them soon filled the cave, and they kissed each other.

"I love you, Pohatu," Kopaka sighed with a big, unhindered smile. "Now, get me out."

They were still chuckling to themselves as Pohatu extricated Kopaka from the wall and brushed him off. Kopaka settled for a position that didn't involve so much grinding (against a wall, at least). They made love once more on their hands and knees, with Pohatu's warm body over Kopaka's as their cries echoed through the cave.

* * *

Matoro yawned and looked out the window of his hut, noticing that it was sunny for once in Ko-Koro. He decided to take a morning stroll after breakfast and found Kopaka Nuva fortifying Ko-Koro with new ice walls in the fresh sunrise, under Kopeke's direction.

Kopaka Nuva looked over at Matoro passing by and gave a short wave. "Good morning," he greeted before returning to work.

_Huh??_ Matoro blinked. _Did the icy Toa, Kopaka Nuva, actually say, "good morning?!"_

_Nuju was right! He_ has _changed!_ Matoro returned a quick, "Good morning," with a stutter before continuing on his walk in disbelief, pondering what could possibly be the cause of such a change.


	8. They're in Lovelike!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Toa catch on to Pohatu and Kopaka's relationship and voice their concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW!

Pohatu made his way over to the six Toa's usual meeting place, arriving to see Onua and Tahu present. He gave a friendly wave. "How's it going?"

"Onu-Koro has made great progress with rebuilding after all the floods that the Gahrok made. In fact, that progress was made possible with the help of the Nuhvok, themselves," Onua replied.

"I don't trust those Bohrok... Especially after all we went through just to stop them," Tahu commented.

"It seems fine... they're definitely making repairs go faster, and they haven't hurt anyone," Pohatu thought aloud.

"Yet," Kopaka's voice came from behind Pohatu. He assumed a spot next to the Stone Toa and crossed his arms.

"Well, you never know," Pohatu shrugged. Kopaka only gave an unconvinced hum in response. Pohatu was about to move closer but thought better of it. _He might not want to give away to the others that we're together,_ Pohatu thought.

Shortly after, Gali and then Lewa arrived, later than anticipated.

"Sorry, brothers," Gali said, out of breath as she came upon the meeting place. "I was so caught up in work at Ga-Koro, I lost track of time!"

"Me, too! There's so much work to do, and not much worktime!" Lewa agreed.

Onua nodded. "I understand there is much to do, so I will try to make this brief," he spoke to the five other Toa present, "Now that you are all here, how goes the reconstruction? Have there been any issues with the rest of the Bohrok?"

Gali shook her head. "Everything seems to be going well without issue."

"Yeah! It seems like we finally have a nice break from just fighting," Pohatu answered optimistically.

Kopaka nodded silently. Things were coming along smoothly, and there was nothing of note to comment on that hadn't already been said. It was almost eerie how... peaceful it was, though.

"Yes, yes," Lewa said quickly. "The Bohrok destroyed much of Le-Koro," he noted with a bit of sadness, "but we have been togetherworking to make everything good as new!" He looked over at Pohatu and Kopaka and grinned. "But importantly, I've been dying to know..." The green Toa pointed at the two. "A little Taku-bird told me you two were in lovelike with each other! Is it true?!" he exclaimed eagerly.

The other three Toa looked to the pair with various reactions: Onua with intrigue, Gali with surprise, and Tahu with bafflement.

"I have heard such a rumor in Onu-Koro, as well," Onua remarked.

"It must be nothing more than a rumor," Tahu said assuredly. "The solitary loner? With anyone? That's quite a laugh."

"Uh—" Pohatu glanced in Kopaka's direction.

"... Yes, it's true," Kopaka answered Lewa coolly.

Lewa stepped back, relaxing, "Oh, okay, that's what I though—" The gears turned in his head as he stopped himself mid-sentence. "Wait, what? Really?! How?!"

"Is this what our meetings are devolving into? Mindless gossip?" Kopaka questioned cynically, keeping his arms crossed.

"I was about to ask whether you jest, but then I realized the Toa Nuva of Ice is physically incapable of such a feat," Tahu mocked. "But surely, your cold heart must be physically incapable of love, too!"

Kopaka narrowed his eyes at the Fire Toa, but Pohatu quickly defused the tension by piping up, "Nope! We are happily together, and things are going well!"

The other Toa glanced doubtfully at the unsmiling Kopaka, who added levelly, "Our relationship will not interfere with our duties as Toa. Now, if there's nothing else to talk about, I'd best be returning to Ko-Koro." At that, he turned to leave.

"Waaaait!" Lewa called after him. "I have so many questions! What happened? How? Why? When?"

Gali halted Lewa. "I think that is enough, brother. Kopaka is best left alone for matters like these."

"Still, don't you want to know?" Lewa looked to Pohatu, his eyes pleading for an answer. "You want scowlface, no-nonsense Kopaka?"

Pohatu chuckled. "We're closer than you think. Plus, he's not cold _all the time_."

"That defies his very nature as the Ice Toa Nuva," Tahu scoffed. "You surely will be left with a cold shoulder after he's done with you."

"Now, brother," Onua chided gently. "That is not for you to say."

"Yes, Tahu," Pohatu agreed. "I appreciate the, uh, warning, but I can decide things for myself, thank you very much."

Tahu harrumphed. "Just don't come crying when you get freeze-burned." He then left, as well.

Gali tried being more supportive. "Well, best of luck to you and Kopaka. I hope things work out well." Pohatu could tell, however, that she held doubts.

"Thanks, Gali." Pohatu smiled at her. _At least she's trying._ "I'd better get back to Po-Koro," he said with his usual cheer. "See you guys later!" With that, he used his Mask of Speed to dash off. He passed by a white blur and stopped, backpedaling to smile and wave at Kopaka, who gave him a half-smile and nod before Pohatu continued on his speedy way back to Po-Koro.


	9. As One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovers go star-gazing, have a heart-to-heart talk, and grow even closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW!

"See anything?" Pohatu asked excitedly. "Anything different, I mean," he added.

Kopaka looked away from the luminous night sky to his lover. "Though it may have even greater capabilities after our transformation, the Akaku Nuva is still the Mask of X-Ray Vision, not the Mask of Telescopic Vision."

The two Toa sat alone on the ridge of a canyon, overlooking the vast gorge below as well as the sparkling array of colors and light in the sky above. They were far enough from the village lights that they could see the stars with beauteous clarity. Kopaka could say that the sight was more beautiful than even the snow plains of Ko-Wahi.

"C'mon, Lumi. Just humor me for a bit," Pohatu pleaded.

"Alright." Once again, Kopaka looked to the skies. The eyepiece of his Akaku Nuva extended, usually allowing him even better vision of his surroundings, but there was no change in the stars. The Ice Toa shook his head and deactivated his mask, looking back to Pohatu.

"Aw, thanks for trying. I just wanted to know if you could see anything."

"I shared its power with you just now." Kopaka commented. Couldn't Pohatu have looked, himself?

"Yes, but you're the one who's always had it. I was wondering whether you could see anything different."

Puzzled, Kopaka explained, "I may have more experience with it, but we would still see the same thing."

"Would we?" For a moment, Kopaka wondered whether rocks crowded Pohatu's mind. "I mean, we both see the same canyon and the same sky here as is, but we don't exactly think of it in the same way. Take the stars, for example. You might think they look like snowflakes catching the sun's light, swirling in the sky. Though, I see them as resembling an arrangement of minerals glimmering off of a vast wall. We might see the same thing, but we think of it in different ways."

Kopaka hummed. He'd never thought about it like that. "How astute of you," he mused. "Unfortunately, my answer is the same: the stars look as they always have. Distant, never changing, silent."

"Hey, that used to be you!" Pohatu teased. "But you're different, now. Still kind of silent, but... more than that."

"Oh?" Kopaka asked, intrigued. "How, exactly?"

"You used to be very stand-offish, cold, hardened. When I first met you, I knew there was a heart in you, but I doubted it sometimes. You always wanted to be by yourself, and you looked... kind of lonely at times. Now, though I understand you more, you've changed since we arrived on Mata Nui. You've become warmer, more caring, and maybe a little bit more open about things, especially yourself. All in all, I'm happy that you've become happier, Kopaka. And I'm happy to be a part of your happiness." Pohatu gave a wonderful, bright smile, stunning Kopaka into silence.

The Matoran often used the stars to foretell what lay ahead. Sometimes they were wrong, sometimes they were right, and sometimes they were half-right. What had the stars foretold about the love between the Stone and Ice Toa? What did their future hold? Kopaka wondered and pondered it all... because now, it seemed like everything was so perfectly in place. They were happily together, but for how long? How long until one life was cut short, leaving the other behind or until one finally grew tired of the other, leaving a wake of nothing but bittersweet memories?

Kopaka quickly shook the thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time to worry. For now, he wanted to enjoy Pohatu as he was in the present.

"Kopaka?"

"Yes, my love?" Kopaka attempted to concentrate solely on his partner.

"What is it that... you see in me? When you look at me, what do you see?" the lovely Stone Toa asked.

Kopaka remained quiet for a moment before answering, "I see... someone whom I love with every fiber of my being, someone who I can always count on to accept me for both my struggles and my strengths." He tenderly took Pohatu's hand. "You've always been stubborn and persistent, but you also have grown to be patient and forgiving. I am thankful to have you as my partner because you're reliable, loving, and consistently thoughtful for me. We may not always agree, but I'm happy that at least you're stubborn enough to stay with me. We've come to know each other closely for who we truly are, and I know that because of that, I can trust you with anything."

Pohatu silently leaned close, touching foreheads with Kopaka. "Rely on me for anything," the Stone Toa whispered, then kissed him gently. "Forever means forever, my Lumi."

Kopaka paused. "Don't you ever regret it? Pledging forever... seems like a fool's promise. Nothing lasts forever. People change. Stone erodes with time. Ice changes with the seasons." Kopaka quickly added, "I do not mean to question your faith or suggest that I do not wish for this, but..." He trailed off, unsure what else to say.

The Stone Toa hummed. "I think I see what you mean. Let me put it this way..." He leaned back for a moment, admiring how his love looked against the magnificent night sky. "I know that one of my faults is my tendency to rush off without thinking and to make spur-of-the-moment decisions, but when I gave you the flowers, it wasn't just me being romantic. I think that love is something you do with all of your heart and not your head. It's something you let your heart decide for you." Pohatu chuckled. "Though, you must have quite a different perspective on it. You must think of love as something to be careful and thoughtful about. Perhaps not something to be taken lightly but to be shown with deliberate action."

At this, Kopaka smiled. Pohatu knew him too well.

"I don't need any time to think or deliberate because I know in my heart that I'll always love you. Even if you or I change, I can't see myself ever changing the way I feel. I always... want to be with you."

Again, they touched foreheads, closing their eyes with only one thought in their mind.

 _I want to be with you_.

Gently, sweetly, like snow drifting down upon rock, their forms melded together, their parts becoming one.

 _I want to be with you_.

Two heads became one mind. Four hands holding one another became two. Two bodies, very different from one another but both filled with nothing but love, joined to share one heart.

 _I want to be with you_.

At last, their eyes opened, and they gasped sharply. _What happened?! Where are you? Where am I?_

_I'm here! I'm here for you._

One half of them was utterly confused. The other half was absolutely thrilled.

_This is all so strange. What am I? What are we?_

An answer came from the back of their mind with utmost certainty. _Kohatu._

Looking down at their hands and new body, Kohatu thought, _Why don't we try this new form out?_

Kohatu looked out from the gorge's edge before leaping off. A ramp of slick ice simultaneously formed beneath them, and their feet met it surely and confidently. Kohatu first began by tilting the ramp slightly to the left, then to the right, then finally, they ended it with a great leap!

"YEEEEEHAW!!"

They flipped nimbly through the air and landed gracefully onto the rock below, or rather... they would have, had they not impacted it with such force. "Whoops!" They looked down at the massive crater they'd just made in awe.

 _Let's see, what else can I do?_ Kohatu looked up at the vast height from which they'd skated down, surprised the ride had been so short for such a great distance. _Hm, climbing back up doesn't seem very fun. How about..._

They suddenly took off, leaving a plume of dust behind them. Speeding up faster and faster, their feet were nothing but a blur. "Up we go!"

At the rock wall, Kohatu lifted their foot to plant firmly against it, then the other, transferring their momentum up. Soon, they were running straight up the canyon's sheer rock face!

They looked down to see that the rock was even helping them up, providing a foothold for each step to continue upwards. Kohatu grinned and let loose an unrestrained laugh.

Suddenly, the rock wall disappeared, and they found themselves shooting up into the starlit sky.

"AHHH!!" Kohatu flailed in the air before forming an ice chute to carry them back down. _Wait, how do I..._ "STOP!!!" They reached the ground tumbling before finally rolling to a stop, out of breath.

Kopaka's voice yelled, "That was dangerous!" He propped himself up on his elbows.

Pohatu sat up. "That was awesome!!"

They looked at each other, breathless, realizing that they'd separated. Pohatu was the first to laugh, then Kopaka did, too. They laughed at each other and what had just happened before plopping back to the ground wearily.

"That was too much," Kopaka commented, still out of breath.

"A bit," Pohatu admitted. "It was fun, though!"

"Mhm..."

The two lovers looked back up to the sky, which swirled on its own out of dizziness. Tacitly, they decided to stay there together, and they soon fell asleep from exhaustion. That night, Toa of Stone and Ice had nothing but dreams of love and unity.


	10. Quarrels and Contention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Bohrok-Kal! Based on the events of Book 2 and MNOG 2, when the Toa encounter the Bohrok-Kal.
> 
> Pohatu tries to keep the peace, but tensions are high, and Kopaka is even more distant than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW!

"Guh... this is _really_ bad," Pohatu groaned.

Bad was an understatement; so far, Tahu and he had just recently lost their elemental powers to some terrible Bohrok! They'd also suffered some embarrassing losses to the very same culprits, and if the other Toa Nuva had experienced the same fate, then things were about to get worse.

They were waiting at the Toa's usual meeting place, knowing it to be the most likely place for the others to come, and they were right.

Soon, Kopaka, with greyed Akaku Nuva mask, walked through from the direction of Ko-Wahi's icy peaks.

Pohatu asked sympathetically, "The thieves have gotten to Ko-Koro, too, huh, Kopaka?"

Kopaka nodded. "It was thanks to mostly Nuju that I was able to get here safely. My Ice powers have left me." He looked over Pohatu. "What happened with you?"

Pohatu paused, recalling the embarrassing incident with the Bohrok thief magnetizing several Mahi to his body as it fled with his power icon. "I don't want to talk about it..." he muttered.

Kopaka's eyes widened in surprise. "But you always want to talk about everything."

"Yeah, and now I _don't_ want to talk about it," he said more forcefully than he meant to.

"A lover's quarrel, already?" Tahu butted in.

Without looking up, Kopaka snapped, "Mind your business, Tahu."

The Fire Toa Nuva stomped his foot on the ground angrily. "This is every bit of my business! My powers were stolen, and the Bohrok thieves are running amok!" he shouted. "Perhaps you should think about the threat at hand rather than about such trivial matters."

Kopaka turned to face Tahu. "Says the Toa who always rushes in without thinking—!"

The Ice Toa stepped towards Tahu aggressively, and Pohatu cringed. Quickly, Pohatu blocked Kopaka's path and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Kopaka, don't—He's not worth it. We really shouldn't be fighting each other!" Still, Kopaka wouldn't back off. Pohatu had to physically push Kopaka away from Tahu, leaving drag lines through the dirt as Kopaka remained in the same stance.

At last, Kopaka huffed, leaning against a tree some distance away from Tahu without a word.

Pohatu sighed. _Yeesh, is this what it's always like for Gali? I wonder how she puts up with all of it..._

Soon, the rest of their brothers and sister joined them, and they formed a plan of sorts: a simple plan to attempt to track the Bohrok thieves. Unfortunately, it fell through when they all failed to overpower what they found to be the powerful Bohrok generals, the Bohrok-Kal. Without their powers, they were flattened out, rolled up, and tossed aside!

After that failure, they decided to split up, with Onua, Gali, and Pohatu heading off to look for the Bahrag swarm sisters. Kopaka, Tahu, and Lewa went to deal with the Bohrok-Kal.

Pohatu wondered whether Tahu had purposefully split him and Kopaka up because of his dislike for Kopaka or for fear of their relationship getting in the way of their duty. Whatever the reason, Kopaka was quieter and more distant than usual. Pohatu looked back sadly as he left the other three all too soon, but Kopaka didn't even spare a glance over his shoulder.

"Do not worry, brother," Gali tried to assure him. "They will be alright, and we will be triumphant over this ordeal."

Pohatu couldn't fully believe her, but he couldn't give up now. "Thanks, Gali... I sure hope so."


	11. What We Have to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavily drawn from Book 3: Masks (written by Greg Farshtey), Chapter 2, but with slight changes.
> 
> Kopaka and Pohatu have a fight, but they search for the Hau Nuva together, anyway. Though, the atmosphere is tense between them after having lost their elemental powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW!

Kopaka stalked up Mount Ihu in search for the Kanohi Nuva, though his heart was heavy with worry. In the coming of night, dark thoughts swirled about in Kopaka's mind. _Even if we gather all the Nuva masks, would it be enough to stop the Bohrok-Kal? The Toa suffered a crippling disadvantage when our powers were stolen. I doubt any plan will work... though we have no better alternatives. I—_

"Kopakaaaa!" a familiar voice called loudly from below, and Kopaka winced. Pohatu's echoing voice caused an errant avalanche in the distance.

"That fool..." he muttered. _Doesn't he know Ko-Wahi is at its most dangerous in winter?_ He glanced down, noting Pohatu wasn't in any immediate danger, and continued his journey upward.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me! I know you can hear me!" Pohatu shouted at his loudest.

Icicles from overhead fell and shattered to the ground in front of Kopaka, and he stopped short. He groaned in annoyance before looking over the edge, raising his voice just enough so he knew Pohatu would hear him but carefully enough so as not to cause another avalanche. "Turn back, Pohatu. You are not suited to traverse Ko-Wahi in the dead of winter," he advised coldly. At that, he resumed his walk up the mountain, hoping that he'd dissuaded the Stone Toa from continuing after him.

After a while, Kopaka was glad to finally have some peace, but then, Pohatu's voice cried out, "Kopaka!! Help!"

Kopaka whipped around and spotted the Stone Toa Nuva stuck in a snowdrift. He must have attempted the climb up after Kopaka, only to fall and find himself floundering in a heap of snow. Kopaka released a quiet sigh before splitting his ice blade in two, affixing them to his feet so he could skii down to his struggling lover.

Although he lacked his Ice powers, he was still very much adept in traversing his icy, snowy lands. He was lighter than his Stone counterpart, and his feet distributed his weight more evently so as not to sink deep into the snow. The contrast was quite apparent as he knelt next to his comrade, who had sunk in well below his head.

"I'll help you, then you leave Ko-Wahi," Kopaka stated icily.

"Or..." Pohatu sounded more chipper than expected. He popped right up onto his feet. "I'll help myself and then go with you!"

"You... pretended to be in trouble." Kopaka's eye twitched ever so slightly. _He just undid all of the progress I'd made so he could travel with me_. Needless to say, Pohatu was on _very_ thin ice. _This is what I get for romance_ , Kopaka thought bitterly.

"Well, yes, but I thought we should team up. You might need help!" Pohatu insisted.

Kopaka leaned in menacingly, his voice chillingly level but laden with cold hostility. "I do not need anything. I do not need you. I do not need your help. You will only slow me down." Pohatu didn't cut in, looking hurt. "A blizzard will be upon us soon, and I can't stop it without my powers. For your own good, leave Ko-Wahi." Before Pohatu could respond, Kopaka turned sharply and disappeared amidst the shroud of heavy snowfall.

"Kopaka! Kopaka!!" he heard Pohatu yell after him, but the voice faded with distance, replaced by the shrill winds.

The Ice Toa stopped and looked back, seeing nothing but snow flurries and darkness. A pang of guilt gripped his heart for leaving his lover alone, but it was probably for the best... He didn't want Pohatu to freeze because of him.

Solemnly, he continued his journey in silence. Soon, the blizzard arrived with howling winds. The ice and snow fell down in torrents. The harshest cold bit through to Kopaka's core, and he could feel it sapping his energy, making him sluggish and numb.

Without his Ice powers, Kopaka was no longer immune to the bitter cold, and he silently lamented the loss of his powers now more than ever. First, he felt he could no longer carry his sword and shield, so he stowed them away. Next, he felt his extremities grow numb and his limbs grow heavy. Then, he felt his body grow more and more languid as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

 _Warmth... Rest... Sleep..._ he craved, looking about with tired eyes. At last, he spotted an outcropping, which would shelter him from the brunt of the blizzard. He crawled underneath and curled into a ball, hoping that would be enough to conserve his heat. _Just for a little while... then I'll keep looking for the Kanohi_. As the abyss of sleep closed in on him, his last thought turned to Pohatu, and he hoped that his love had left Ko-Wahi by now, dodging the heavy blizzard.

In dark, nebulous dreams, he dreamed of Pohatu searching for him, or was it him searching for Pohatu? He couldn't quite tell. They were both lost, unable to find each other. He heard Pohatu calling his name but couldn't see him. He called back fruitlessly. _Pohatu! Pohatu..._ And then... he felt a warm breath on him and heard a terrifying growl.

Kopaka suddenly awoke, snapping to his senses as he looked up to see the mighty jaws of a Muaka above him. The large, feline predator thrived in Ko-Wahi. At Kopaka's strongest, the Muaka would never have stood a chance, but now... he was easy prey. His own ice blade would be nothing more than a mere toothpick to the giant cat.

"Kopaka...! Kopaka!" Pohatu's voice shouted some distance away.

The Muaka's head snapped up, looking in the direction of Pohatu's voice, and Kopaka took his chance to quickly grab his blade, then sprint away towards a sheer mountain. It wasn't long before the Muaka had redirected its attention to him and pursued.

He ran as quickly as he could, his eyes scanning the mountainside for any escape. Soon, he spotted a high ledge that even the Muaka would be unable to reach. If he could vault himself up there, then he would live another day. If not, then...

Kopaka didn't take the time to think of the other possibility. He focused on his run, planting one foot after the other in quick succession, but he could feel his cold feet slipping. He would have to get there before he made a fatal mistake.

He didn't have time to think and gauge the distance before jamming his blade into the ground and vaulting himself upwards. He crashed onto the rocky face, and he struggled to hold on but slipped down the icy rock fruitlessly. He looked down, and his heart sank as he came closer and closer to the Muaka's awaiting jaws.

Suddenly, he heard something fly by his head and embed itself into the rock near him. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed onto it. _Pohatu's climbing claw!_ For once, Kopaka was grateful for the Stone Toa's foolhardy persistence as he hauled himself up and onto the mountain's ledge. Panting, the Ice Toa looked over to see the Muaka struggle up the rock, only to slide down in vain with a growl. It roared at him in frustration, and Kopaka ducked back instinctively.

Then, something drew the Muaka's attention away from him: the sound of rock falling down a ravine. It repeated several more times before the Muaka abandoned Kopaka in search of easier quarry, off to investigate the root of the sound. Kopaka sighed, hoping Pohatu was alright. He ripped the climbing claw from its perch and looked up to see the very Stone Toa making his way over.

"Even though my powers over Stone are gone, at least I can still toss them," Pohatu said triumphantly, catching his claw in one quick motion as Kopaka threw it down.

"I thought you'd left," Kopaka commented, sliding carefully back down.

"Of course not! I didn't want to leave you alone... as always," Pohatu gave a half-smile.

Kopaka's tone grew serious. "What you did was risky. If that Muaka had found you, then we would have both been eaten. Then, there would only be four Toa left to protect Mata Nui."

"I wasn't going to leave you for dead, and I certainly won't in the future, so long as I can do something about it."

"Go back to Po-Wahi, Pohatu." Kopaka blinked and activated his Akaku Nuva, scanning the mountain for any sign of the Nuva masks.

"No."

The Ice Toa turned back to Pohatu, looking through him with piercing eyes. "Go back. To Po-Wahi. Pohatu," he repeated coldly. Though he would never hurt Pohatu, Kopaka had always been intimidating in his own right.

"No!" Pohatu shouted.

For the first time in a long while, Kopaka raised his voice against him. "You idiotic, dense, stubborn Stone Toa!"

" _I'm_ stubborn?! Speak for yourself! You wouldn't accept help, even if you had all your limbs ripped off! And who's the idiot? The one who helped his friend in need or the one who always insists on doing things alone, even though it's utterly clear he can't?!"

Kopaka was about to speak when he heard a rumble from above. He looked up just in time to see an avalanche crashing down on both of them. Together, they tumbled helplessly until the snow finally stopped moving. Pohatu had wound up tangled against Kopaka, luckily without any of their respective weapons sinking into each other. Pohatu wriggled, and Kopaka could feel the Stone Toa's weight pressed against him. For once, Kopaka could feel the heat of anger welling up in his chest.

He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his legs. "Get... _off_ of me!" Kopaka yelled as he kicked the other out from the surface of the settled snow. He clambered out of the hole, pushing Pohatu away. "I don't need anyone, and I _certainly_ don't. Need. You."

Pohatu's eyes widened and he screeched back, "You know what? I don't know what I saw in you!!" Kopaka silently gasped. "You're so... full of yourself! It's amazing!!"

"Then why don't you leave me? No one's keeping you," Kopaka seethed quietly, glancing up and reminding himself not to cause yet another avalanche. He hoisted himself up and stalked off in the direction he'd seen the Kanohi Nuva with his X-ray vision. The Mask of Shielding would have stood up to both the Muaka and the avalanche with no problem. Retrieving it would at least make navigation through Ko-Koro significantly less of a nightmare.

"Because I can't leave you alone for a second," Pohatu muttered. No matter how mad he was and despite his previous words, he still loved and deeply cared for Kopaka. Thus, he begrudgingly followed after, knowing that he'd never be able to forgive himself if Kopaka didn't make it out of Ko-Wahi alive.

They continued on in bitter silence, with Pohatu following closely due to the low visibility amidst the heavy blizzard. Kopaka glanced back at his annoyed companion but didn't say another word. _Pohatu is like lichen on a rock. He cannot be simply scraped off,_ he thought mirthlessly.

They hiked up the side of Mount Ihu, with Kopaka begrudgingly choosing paths that he knew would be easier for Pohatu to take. _The faster we get through, the better_ , he concluded. They eventually arrived at a cave entrance, which was blocked off with a pile of heavy rocks.

Kopaka attempted to budge them using his blade as a wedge, but to no avail. The rocks were simply too big and his blade inadequate for such a feat. The Ice Toa soon gave up with a huff.

"Need some... help?" Pohatu asked with what Kopaka could swear was a smug grin, even in the heavy nighttime snowfall.

Kopaka paused, not yet willing to admit he did, indeed, need help. "You have an idea, even without your power over Stone?"

"Mhm." Pohatu remained standing there, his arms crossed, waiting smugly.

Somehow, Kopaka knew what Pohatu wanted, and he sighed, relenting. "Yes, Pohatu... I need help."

"Please?" Oh, yeah. Pohatu was definitely milking this.

"... Please," Kopaka repeated, his voice dripping with malice.

Only then did Pohatu walk up with a self-satisfied smile, kneeling down to tap his knuckle against a different rock each time, seeming to listen to the sound somehow, even with the howling winds around them.

"What... are you doing?" Kopaka had to ask.

"You see," Pohatu began. "Onewa taught me a little trick when it comes to rock." He continued his tapping. "This pile is not one whole, but a bunch of parts that work together to support each other. But there's always a weak point that, if you get rid of it, will collapse and cause the others to break apart!" At last, he tapped a final rock at the center and stepped back. "This one's it." He drew his leg back and delivered a swift kick, crumbling the rock and sending its counterparts crumpling downwards, allowing them passage inside.

Kopaka raised his brows. "If it's one thing you never fail to do, Pohatu," he said, "it's impress."

Pohatu couldn't help giving a half-smile, and they continued forward into the icy cave, leaving the wild, whipping winds of the blizzard behind them. As they ventured into the winding tunnels, they remained on high alert, the encounter with the Muaka still fresh in their minds. Kopaka lifted a lightstone to illuminate the way, the smooth ice walls reflecting the bright light, and they could see their reflections move along with them. Pohatu found himself keeping close to Kopaka, and subconsciously, Kopaka kept close with Pohatu. Kopaka led them through the ice maze up to a vast crevasse, much wider than the one they'd rescued Huki from.

Pohatu whistled. "It's pitch black... Can't tell how far down it goes."

"We'll find out soon enough. The Mask of Shielding is at the bottom."

Pohatu rolled his head back and groaned. "Who hides these things, anyway? I'd like to give them a piece of my mind," he muttered as he equipped his climbing claws, swinging himself over the edge to begin the indubitably long way down.

Kopaka used his mask to survey the bottom of the crevasse, not seeing anything but the Kanohi they desperately needed. Satisfied they weren't descending into danger, he split his ice blade in two and used them to climb down. Though they were not made for such a use, it would have to do.

During the arduous climb down, they focused only on the task at hand. Only the sounds of their fatigued breathing and blade or claw breaking into the icy wall echoed throughout the crevasse.

Pohatu gasped when his claw slid from a slippery ledge. His heartlight flashed rapidly as he felt free-fall, but he jerked to a sudden stop, hearing Kopaka strain with exertion.

The Ice Toa set him back against the wall with one hand, the other clinging to his ice blade with a death grip. Huffing, Kopaka tiredly breathed, "Careful, Pohatu... You've become much heavier than me."

"I know, I know..." Pohatu looked down at the still dark abyss below, Kopaka's lightstone still not able to illuminate the slightest hint of ground. "What was that about not risking yourself, or else both of us would be dead?" he asked wittily. Yet, Kopaka remained silent, and they continued their way down without further conversation.

By the time they reached the bottom, their bodies wracked with ache. They took a long while to catch their breaths before Kopaka looked up to see the Kanohi tucked far into a corner, about twenty paces away.

 _Finally_ , Kopaka thought as he stepped towards it. However, Pohatu suddenly grasped his shoulder.

"Hang on." Pohatu looked up. "Something's wrong. I might not be as sensitive as Onua, but I definitely feel something..."

As if on cue, the whole mountain shook, the deafening rumble reverberating through the ice cavern and shaking loose heavy rock and ice from the cavern's ceiling. Pohatu's eyes widened, and he immediately slammed Kopaka with his shoulder. Kopaka grunted with the sudden, unexpected force as he slid across the ice and bumped against the wall next to the Kanohi Nuva.

When he looked up, he beheld the cave-in falling towards Pohatu, threatening to crush him, and time seemed to slow down. Kopaka quickly reached for the Mask of Shielding and switched it out for his own. He looked back to Pohatu and willed the mask's shining energy shield to project over him and his distant mate. However, the falling rock obscured his vision, and he couldn't make out whether he had protected Pohatu in time.

Kopaka clenched his hands so hard, the scarring on his palms began to ache.

As soon as the torrent of rocks subsided, he scrambled over to where he'd last seen Pohatu and dug through the rock pile. "Pohatu! Pohatu!" he yelled, but there was no answer, no movement from under the pile. He searched and searched, but he still couldn't find his love.

He slowed as he caught his breath, his body aching, but his heart hurting the most. "... Pohatu?" he heard his voice crack vulnerably among the cave's echoes. He'd never heard the likes of it before. "Pohatu, please! I'm sorry...! I need you!" Kopaka felt his breath hitch and heard a whimper, only to realize that he was the one who had made the noise. The Ice Toa, formerly cold and aloof, now felt tears sting his eyes, and his breathing became uneven.

"After everything... you were wrong... I did end up failing you, after all," he despaired. "It should have been me... You should be—" He could barely keep back the stream of tears as he clutched at his chest. Why did it hurt so much? Was this what it was like to lose someone so dear?

Ever so slightly—he didn't know if he was imagining it—he thought he felt the rock below him shift. He held his breath. "Pohatu?" Again, the pile shifted, and Kopaka hurried to dig through, again.

At last, the bronze Toa rose in a heavy daze, and Kopaka threw his arms around him. "Augh, ugh... Ow." Pohatu blinked as he tiredly held the other against him. "Easy..."

"Pohatu, I'm so sorry," Kopaka whispered.

"Oh, so you're only sorry about everything after I nearly die?" Pohatu said carelessly. Kopaka didn't respond, but he began shuddering against the Stone Toa, and Pohatu immediately regretted his words. "Aw, Kopaka... I didn't mean that. I didn't mean that," he said softly as he hugged Kopaka tightly, despite his fatigue.

Kopaka quickly wiped his eyes, thankful that Pohatu was still alive. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. "I... probably don't deserve it, but can you forgive me?"

Pohatu pulled back. "Of course... my Lumi." He gave a tired smile. "Forever, remember?"

Kopaka smiled ruefully back, and he took off the Kanohi Hau. His Akaku Nuva shimmered and reappeared over his face as he replaced Pohatu's mask with the newly acquired one. "Forever," he repeated.

Pohatu's smile faltered a bit with regret. "I want to apologize, too... I shouldn't have said all those awful things..."

"Think nothing of it, Pohatu. It wasn't any worse than what you put up with."

"A-are you sure?"

Kopaka smiled tiredly. "I'm sure."

Pohatu leaned forward and tapped their masks together lovingly.

"Let's go," Kopaka said, taking Pohatu's hand, "My love."

* * *

The way out was quite a trek, but with Kopaka's Mask of X-Ray Vision, they were able to take the fastest way.

Pohatu stretched his arms towards the sunlight and sighed. " _Finally!_ Thought we'd never get out of there." Kopaka gently placed his hand on Pohatu's shoulder, and the Stone Toa looked over.

"When this is all over..." Kopaka began. "When we're done with the Bohrok-Kal, we're going to make love many, many times... But you have to come out of this alive."

Pohatu blinked, and a rush of warmth flooded his face upon hearing his mate say something so shameless. Kopaka continued walking as Pohatu stood there, dazed. "L-looking forward to it!" he stuttered. He quickly shook his head to clear out any amorous thoughts and rejoined Kopaka, their feet crunching against the sun-kissed snow of a brand new day.


	12. And the Sun Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bohrok-Kal have been defeated. The Toa meet briefly before heading back to make preparations. Kopaka and Pohatu take the time to bone, as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is NSFW!

Onua breathed a relaxed sigh, the first one in a while since the Bohrok-Kal had come along. It had been a couple days since their final encounter with those terrible creatures, and Onua was more than thankful that they could return to peace, once more. How long that peace would last, however, he was not sure.

He stood under a tree's shade to shelter himself from the bright sun. He didn't quite like coming up to the surface, as the sun's rays hurt his sensitive eyes, which were so accustomed to the underground darkness. _It seems our adventures almost always take place above ground_ , he surmised with chagrin. However, he did not dwell on such small inconveniences for long; this was a joyous time, one he hoped would be marked with strength through unity.

Surprisingly, the first to come was Lewa, ever cheerful and talkative. Despite being reserved, Onua liked Lewa's companionship. Lewa could cheer anyone up... with the exception of Kopaka. They made idle chatter, with Lewa doing most of the talking.

Next came Kopaka. He nodded towards the two of them before taking a spot by a tree trunk, leaning against it and crossing his arms. Typical Kopaka. Though, he seemed more relaxed and held a neutral expression, as opposed to a scowl. _I suppose that's the most to hope for._

Then came Pohatu, skidding to a halt before coming upon their usual meeting spot. "Hey, Onua! Hey, Lewa! How's it going in Le-Koro?"

"It's swellgoing, stone brother! Our treebright village is everbetter! Maybe better than it was before!"

"Oh? I should visit soon," Onua commented genially. He glanced back in Pohatu's direction. The Stone Toa Nuva had gone to greet Kopaka, who now held a small smile.

Lewa followed Onua's eye and grinned, keeping his voice low enough for only Onua to hear. "It looks like the only thing that makes Kopaka happysmile is Pohatu!"

"Hey, Lumi," Pohatu said with a smile.

"Pohatu," Kopaka greeted. The two began conversing, and the placid smile stayed on Kopaka's face.

"Lumi?" Lewa asked.

Onua thought for a moment. "I believe that's a snow flower. I'm not so familiar with the details, but because it's able to thrive through almost anything in Ko-Wahi, it's a symbol of longevity and resilience."

"Awww... How sappysweet," Lewa remarked. Onua idly wondered if he could do something "sappysweet" for Lewa, too.

Pohatu laughed at something Kopaka said, and Kopaka's smile grew. The Stone Toa leaned in for a kiss, and both Lewa and Onua held their breath, but Kopaka stopped him. "Pohatu..." Kopaka glanced at the two onlookers uncomfortably, and Onua immediately felt ashamed for staring.

Pohatu looked back at Lewa and Onua. "Oh—!" Both Pohatu and Kopaka stepped away from each other and looked pointedly away, awkwardly standing next to the other without speaking.

Onua chuckled. "Sorry, brothers..."

"Nooo! Just kiss!" Lewa encouraged loudly.

"Lewa!" Onua chided.

At that moment, Tahu arrived and Gali shortly after. They surveyed the scene before them, a bit confused.

"What happened?" Tahu asked.

Onua cleared his throat. "Nothing... let's begin. For the first order of business..."

The meeting went rather well. Morale was high, and all present agreed on the value of camaraderie. Thankfully, the Bohrok-Kal had hardly damaged anything in the villages, so repairs had not been interrupted for too long. However, they still needed to remain vigilant in their duties: peace now did not guarantee peace for the future. Plus, they would use the time to gather any remaining Nuva masks to prepare for whatever threats lay ahead. They concluded shortly, parting for their respective regions.

Kopaka, Pohatu, and Onua were all headed in the same general direction, but Onua shrewdly decided to part from the other two, though as he made a wider arc from their path, a sudden movement caught his eye.

Once the pair had gone some distance away from the meeting spot, thinking they were alone, Pohatu suddenly picked Kopaka up by the waist. The Ice Toa looked surprised for a moment as Pohatu tossed him gently upwards and caught him on the way back down in a secure embrace. Kopaka smiled, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head to lay against Pohatu's contently.

Onua, too, smiled. He turned away and resumed his trek to Onu-Koro. _The Toa have not only grown closer but grown and matured as individuals, too._

* * *

Pohatu set Kopaka down with a chuckle. "You're so light!"

"Can't really do well on ice if I'm too heavy," Kopaka replied.

Pohatu giggled. "The perfect carrying size!~" He nudged Kopaka playfully. "How about I carry you, again? I can run us over to Po-Koro so you can watch some Kolhii!"

"You lack patience," Kopaka said with a slight smile. "I'd like to take the scenic route, if you don't mind." With a placid expression, he looked about at various chirping birds flitting between trees, and somehow, Pohatu fell deeper in love with him.

"Sure thing," Pohatu said breathlessly, staring more at his lover than the view. Slowly, Kopaka took Pohatu's hand, and they walked together in silence, though Pohatu's adoring thoughts swarmed his head. _I love him! I love him!_ He could shout it to all of Mata Nui until his voice became hoarse, and he wouldn't ever grow tired of it!

After a while, Kopaka finally spoke, once they'd toured the jungle and now overlooked the sandy beach and vast, blue ocean. "We don't often get to appreciate Mata Nui at our leisure. I wanted to see more of it before..."

"Before the next time we have to save the island?" Pohatu finished.

Kopaka nodded solemnly, still looking out at the beach. "Our last excursion made me realize we eventually might not all make it out alive." He turned to look at Pohatu. "I'm glad I can spend this time with you. You're very important to me."

"You're important to me, too." Pohatu sighed. "I'm sorry again for those things I said back at Ko-Wahi. I was just so frustrated that... you could have died without me, and you still didn't want to work together. You didn't want to _be_ with me."

A look of regret creased Kopaka's brow. "I wanted to discourage you from endangering yourself, and... I suppose I wanted to prove that I was strong enough to navigate Ko-Wahi even without my powers. I'm sorry you were caught up in that."

Pohatu didn't say anything but simply hugged him, and Kopaka slowly wrapped his arms around. They stood there for a bit without a word, the pleasant chirps of songbirds filling in the silence. They eventually separated and continued on towards Po-Koro, enjoying each other's company, wanting each moment to count.

* * *

Pohatu's back hit stone, but not hard enough to hurt. He looked up at his mate looming over him, eagerness gleaming in his eye.

Earlier in the day, they'd walked leisurely to Po-Koro, where Pohatu showed Kopaka all of the new developments the Po-Matoran were making in developing Kolhii. Pohatu had babbled on and on about the game's rules and techniques while Kopaka listened closely with a loving smile. The Matoran were more than happy to play for not one, but two Toa in the audience. Hewkii shot the couple a knowing look before joining the fray.

As much fun as it was to watch Kolhii, the two Toa were looking forward to... something else.

Once night had fallen, Pohatu took Kopaka to a private, secluded spot. And now, they had the whole night at their disposal.

Kopaka sat straddling one of Pohatu's legs, with the other leg resting over Kopaka's hip. Pohatu ran his hand up Kopaka's thigh, and Kopaka tensed readily. The Ice Toa tilted his head slightly, saying, "Why don't you allow me, this time? You've been doing all the work for the past couple of times."

The Stone Toa grinned. "Sure, go ahead. Just letting you know, though, I can go as much as you want. No need to worry about me getting tired," he said with a wink.

"I know, my love," Kopaka replied, bemused. "Just a personal preference." He pressed his hand against Pohatu's crotch plate, and the Stone Toa shivered.

"Go ahead," Pohatu uttered quickly, and Kopaka smirked a bit. Pohatu must have been very eager for this.

Kopaka carefully removed the plating, and his hand moved over to stroke Pohatu's length. The Stone Toa hummed with arousal, and his dick grew harder. Kopaka also experimented with fingering Pohatu, who shivered in response. Kopaka raised a brow. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no, keep going!" Pohatu sighed as Kopaka continued methodically, the Ice Toa gauging the myriad of erotic reactions to see how he could best please his partner. So far, Pohatu was a noisy, moaning mess. Kopaka smirked as Pohatu panted and squirmed, and something in Kopaka stirred with delight upon seeing him in such a state. Now, if only Kopaka could find the right spot...

He tenderly stroked, changing areas in an attempt to find Pohatu's sweet spot, but it was difficult to figure out, with all of the Stone Toa's responses consistently being those of emphatic ecstasy. Then, Pohatu's hand took Kopaka's.

"No, go back... there, yes—Yes!!" Pohatu's body quaked as he guided Kopaka's hand deeper. Pohatu grew louder and louder, until finally, he let out one last cry before climaxing in Kopaka's hands. Pohatu released all the tension in his body in one final heave and laid against the ground panting.

Kopaka leaned down so his face was just next to Pohatu's ear, lowering his voice. " _My_ , Pohatu. Just look at you. You're such a mess," he murmured smugly. "Who would have thought the mighty Stone Toa would be so weak in the knees like this?"

A chill ran through Pohatu, who grinned mischievously. "What about you? You're the great Toa of Ice, and yet I've melted your heart and chipped away at your walls enough to know that at your core, you're not icy, at all." Kopaka hummed, and Pohatu nuzzled the side of his face. "I want you in me, and I want you to enjoy yourself as much as you please," Pohatu urged confidently.

"Oh? Not tired, yet?" Kopaka pulled back, reading Pohatu's expression with amusement.

"Like I said." Pohatu panted. "I can go as long as you want."

"We'll see," Kopaka rejoined. He used his finger to encircle Pohatu's rim. "If you're sure."

Pohatu shivered, again. "I am." Kopaka took his hand away momentarily to remove his own plating, revealing that he was already hard. Pohatu smiled. "Ah, so in the end, you really were wanting me."

Kopaka readjusted Pohatu's leg over his hip. "The sounds you make are deafening, but irresistibly arousing," Kopaka explained with an amused grin.

The Stone Toa chuckled. "Go ahead, my love." He sighed as Kopaka carefully penetrated the tip of his cock inside. "More. Give me all of it." Pohatu moaned as Kopaka leaned forward, fully hilting himself deep inside.

"Eager, are we?" Kopaka shifted his weight onto one hand, using his other to hold Pohatu's leg over his hip. He then began slowly rocking his hips, and Pohatu moaned again.

"Kopaka," he gasped. He panted loudly while Kopaka thrust into him repeatedly. The Stone Toa's moans only served to drive Kopaka further into want and lust.

Kopaka tightened his grip on Pohatu's leg and thrust faster, inciting an even more excited response. His grunts grew louder as he neared his climax, until he thrust his hips full-force into his lover. Pohatu cried out with a shudder as he, too climaxed, and Kopaka moaned Pohatu's name.

Kopaka slowed, panting before pulling out. He took his place on the ground next to his loving mate. They turned towards each other, still winded but smiling adoringly. "How was that?"

" _Amazing_ ," Pohatu answered, nuzzling the other. He inched closer so he could snuggle up with his dearest Ice Toa, and Kopaka welcomed it readily.

"Are you hurt?" Kopaka stroked Pohatu's leg, and Pohatu shook his head.

Kopaka closed his eyes as Pohatu kissed his forehead and held him close. For just a moment, Kopaka concentrated on the sound of their breathing, entranced by the inherent peace it filled him with. He leaned his head against Pohatu's chest and listened to that, too. The steady, strong beat continued ceaselessly and warmly. It greeted him with nothing but love and acceptance.

He hoped that he could always be there to protect it.


	13. The Last Kanohi Nuva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kopaka, Gali, and Pohatu search for three of the remaining Kanohi together. They didn't anticipate it being so difficult, however. Kopaka and Gali hate the heat! Desert shenanigans! Pohatu rushes in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW!

Gali shielded her eyes from the hot desert sun bearing down on them. She thanked Mata Nui that her eyes weren't as sensitive as Onua's; he probably would have been blinded by how bright it was, in addition to the sand reflecting both the heat and light back. The heat in Po-Wahi wasn't as bad as Ta-Wahi, but it was still oppressive, as it was one of her weaknesses.

She looked over to her two current traveling companions, who were expressing widely disparate dispositions. Pohatu looked out at the desert sands enthusiastically, unaffected by his region's heat. He seemed to be rather excited about their current excursion. Meanwhile, Kopaka scanned the surrounding area quite grumpily; Gali wasn't sure whether it was from his usual stern nature or from the heat. However, Kopaka could weather the heat fairly better than Gali, as his elemental affinity caused the heat to be drawn out from his immediate vicinity, leaving a chilling aura. Gali stealthily stepped close to ease her discomfort.

Kopaka made no acknowledgement of whether he'd noticed, nor did he shoot Gali any scornful looks. Gali was at least thankful that Kopaka was merely solitary, not outright contemptuous. She decided to break the awkward silence. "Have you found anything, Kopaka?"

The Ice Toa didn't look up from his search. "No, nothing of Pohatu's description." He raised his voice. "Though it would be much easier without this heat haze interfering with my vision."

Pohatu called out from ahead of them, "Once again, Onewa said you can only see it when the sun is high!"

Both Gali and Kopaka groaned.

Gali asked, "Are you sure we're even in the correct place?"

"Of course! Southeast of Po-Kini into the heart of the Motaro Desert. We're supposed to look for an oasis of sorts."

Gali raised a brow. "'Of sorts?'"

"Yes! One with huge lightstones, reflective rock, and no trees."

"That's... certainly unique."

Kopaka looked up from scanning the horizon, shaking his head. "I can't spot something like that even with X-ray vision. The mirages obscure anything in the distance. We should have come when it was cooler."

"Maybe we're just looking for it in the wrong way, then," Pohatu suggested. "Finding Kanohi is always a challenge. It would be too easy if you could just see them, Kopaka!"

Gali thought for a moment. "How else would we find the masks if not with sight?"

"Well... I haven't thought of that part, yet. Let's just keep walking. Onward!"

Gali and Kopaka stifled another groan. Their collective patience was starting to wane in the browbeating heat.

They traveled until the wide expanses of sand seemed interminable, for so long that Gali began to worry that they were lost. However, Pohatu seemed to know where they were going, stopping a few times to create a pillar of stone to get a better view.

Gali switched to her own Mask of X-Ray Vision, activating its power, only to experience the same difficulties with seeing in the desert heat. She gave a quiet huff and looked to Kopaka, who waited patiently. She studied him a moment. "Why don't you go up with him if he doesn't have the Akaku Nuva, yet?"

The low, calm timbre of his voice answered, "The further I have to look, the more the heat distorts my vision. An elevated height wouldn't help me. At this time, I can only look below us with clarity." He walked to the side, stopping to shield himself and Gali from the ensuing wave of sand spattering forth from Pohatu's landing. "Besides," Kopaka added. "I trust his judgment."

The Ice Toa nodded as Pohatu excitedly waved for them to follow, and Gali blinked in surprise. Normally, Kopaka would criticize Pohatu for rushing off without a plan, but perhaps their bond was so deep that Kopaka need not question Pohatu's spontaneity.

As they continued following Pohatu, Gali's curiosity got the best of her. "So, how have you two been?" She wanted to ask for more, but she restrained herself so as not to pry.

"Fine," Kopaka answered unhelpfully.

Pohatu turned and walked backwards, smiling at Gali. "Great! Me and Kopaks are getting along quite well, actually. The other day, we—"

"Don't call me that. Use my full name," Kopaka cut in.

"Aw, don't like it?"

Kopaka gave a short huff. "I am Kopaka. Don't shorten it."

"What about Lumi?"

"Lumi is fine."

Pohatu smirked. "Sure, Lumi.~" Pohatu's heel hit a rock, and he teetered backwards. As fast as lightning, Kopaka's hand grabbed the front of Pohatu's chest before the Toa Nuva of Stone could take an unsightly tumble.

Kopaka set Pohatu forward again coolly. "You should watch where you're going."

Pohatu gave an embarrassed chuckle before continuing onward.

* * *

Kopaka tilted his head left, then right, squinting into the distance with difficulty.

"Have you found something?" Gali asked.

Kopaka thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, but I'm not sure if it's what we're looking for."

"Well, what is it?" Pohatu asked eagerly.

"I'm not quite sure... Even with the Akaku, I can't tell what it is. It seems to be a large array of mirrored surfaces which make that underground area difficult to discern. However, it might be our destination. I see some elements and pieces of the Kanohi, but I can't pinpoint where they are, exactly."

"Well, that's certainly reassuring!" Pohatu slung an arm around Kopaka's shoulder and shook him amicably. Gali spotted a slight smile on Kopaka's face, and previous worries about the two as a pair subsided a bit, though Pohatu interrupted further thought. "Let's go, then!" He ran off excitedly.

"Pohatu, wait!" both Gali and Kopaka called, and they ran after him so as not to fall too far behind.

Gali yelled after him, "We must be cautious! We don't know what dangers might be—" Behind her, she heard Kopaka shout, and she spun around just in time to watch him disappear into the sand. "Kopaka!!"

Pohatu stopped and looked back, his eyes wide. "Kopaka?!" he cried, but to no avail.

He started running over, but Gali tried to stop him. "Pohatu, careful!"

Too late. Pohatu took one more step, and the sand beneath him crumpled and swallowed him whole.

"Pohatu!!" Gali reached out in an attempt to grab him, but the sands pulled her and carried her down with him.

Toa Nuva of Stone and Water screamed as they zoomed down a surprisingly smooth, circular tunnel down to the ground with a loud _THUD_ and a set of groans.

Pohatu shook his head, sending a shower of sand to the floor. Gali stepped away and wiped sand from her shoulders, looking about from where they had landed.

It appeared that they were in a series of strange tunnels, the air warm and surprisingly moist, in great contrast with the dry heat they'd experienced up above. In the distance, they could hear rhythmic drops of water falling to the ground. The walls seemed to hold various shells embedded into the rock: a few that Gali could recognize as belonging to different snails and clams and some that weren't so familiar. However, the strangest part of this series of caves was that the walls were almost completely reflective, and the two Toa could see many, many reflections looking back at them in awe.

"Where... are we?" Pohatu wondered aloud, fumbling around for a lightstone. Finally grasping what he was looking for, he lifted it up for a better view.

"The Toa who guards Po-Wahi should know," she quipped facetiously.

"Well, I didn't know about anything like this! Onua usually knows underground caverns, not me." Pohatu sharply looked around. "Kopaka! Where is he? He fell, too, right? Kopaka!!"

"Quiet, Pohatu!" she said urgently, though in a hushed tone. "We do not know what dangers lurk down here. You said it yourself: finding Kanohi is always a challenge. We must look for him carefully."

Pohatu nodded. "Alright... but I'm not sure where to start." He looked at their surroundings, which comprised of entrances to three distinct tunnels. "A little help?"

Gali shared the Akaku Nuva's power with him, and they searched for their fellow Toa. They were able to spot him, but...

"Mirrors," Pohatu stated. "Just like he said. I can't tell exactly where he is." Pohatu's brow furrowed. "He's not moving..."

"It doesn't look like he's in immediate danger. He'll have to wait until we reach him."

"Oh, Kopaka..." Pohatu continued looking, not wanting to take his eyes off.

Gali gently placed her hand on Pohatu's shoulder. "Kopaka is strong and rather intelligent. He'll wake up and will be safe until we can get to him."

"You're right. We can't reach him just standing around." Pohatu ran his hand along the tunnel walls thoughtfully, looking at each of the three carefully.

"Do you sense something?" Gali looked at him curiously.

"I think Kopaka is in this general direction." Pohatu gestured with his arm. "Assuming these tunnels don't wind too much, that means the leftmost tunnel. If that's not the correct way, we can return here."

Gali nodded. "Hopefully we won't get lost among these mirrored halls. Perhaps we should leave a trail of something behind, both for our reference and so Kopaka can follow if he finds his way here."

"Good idea, but all we have is—" Pohatu looked behind them from where they'd slid in. "Sand?"

"It will have to do," Gali mused. "Hopefully nothing brushes it aside, if there's anything else in this cave with us."

"Even if there is, we can handle it. We have our powers back, and we each have five Kanohi at our disposal!"

Gali hummed, wanting to voice her worries about Kopaka but thought better of it. Pohatu probably already knew, and she didn't want to agonize him further.

Pohatu gathered sand in a pouch and dropped a bit every so often as they continued down the winding, mirrored tunnels, the eerie, distorted images moving with them as they journeyed further into the unknown.

* * *

Uncomfortable heat and warmth of sand around him slowly pushed Kopaka out of his unconscious daze. Drops of water from above splashed onto his mask, waking him more abruptly. The Toa of Ice sat up, and he lifted a hand gingerly to the back of his head, where a dull throb pulsed painfully. He winced as he touched the area, looking behind him to behold a sizeable rock jutting from the ground from where he must have hit his head.

_Just my luck..._

Kopaka slowly stood, testing the severity of his new headache. _I'll walk it off. I should find the other two._

He lifted a lightstone so he could peer around, not catching any sign of either blue or bronze metal. "Pohatu? Gali?" he called cautiously, yet only echoes answered him. He attempted to activate his X-ray vision, but seeing the vast multitudes of mirrors only worsened the pain in his head, so he abruptly stopped.

He gave a quiet sigh before taking his blade in hand and journeying into the only path that lay before him, trying to ignore the disorienting mirror images keeping pace around him. Soon, however, he heard water gently lapping against the shining walls, and he came upon an opening to a larger cavern.

The rock beneath his feet gave way to a clear, deep pool of saltwater. Light seemed to emanate from luminescent crystals within the pool, softly illuminating the ceiling above with ever-shifting reflections of water. Across to the other side, the tunnel continued past the pool into dark unknown. Kopaka peered into the clear water and spotted a Kaukau Nuva.

Warily, he scanned the floor of the pool for any danger, and sure enough, his eyes caught a Manas next to the Kanohi. Its upper carapace and eyes poked out from the sand at the bottom, unmoving. Evidently, even with exceptional camouflage, a Rahi of its size still found difficulty in completely concealing itself. Thankfully, it seemed to be resting and had not noticed Kopaka, yet.

_Sneaking past without conflict would be ideal, but I doubt I could do so after entering the water, and freezing the Manas would be difficult from here... I must be quick._

The Ice Toa stowed away his twin blade and summoned the Kakama Nuva, activating its power of speed. He quickly dove in after the unclaimed mask, keeping a close eye on the Manas.

_I'll grab the Kanohi, escape through the other tunnel, and—_

His hand hit a hard, mirrored surface, slightly chipping it. Kopaka's eyes widened as he beheld the reflection of his hand, and he looked behind him to spot the real Kanohi, tucked under the rock from where he'd been standing.

The Manas snapped its claw towards Kopaka in his momentary confusion, having just been rudely awoken. He attempted to swim away, but it caught his leg. With its other claw, it grabbed onto his torso, squeezing angrily.

Precious air escaped Kopaka's lungs, and he instinctively tried to draw breath, only to cough up salty brine. The Ice Toa struggled, freeing an arm and touching a claw to freeze the Manas, though it still gripped him tightly. Kopaka switched to the Pakari Nuva, the Mask of Strength. Groaning, he pried himself free from the Rahi, and he swam desperately for the Kaukau Nuva, hoping it wasn't another reflection.

Triumphantly, his hand grabbed a solid mask, and he hastily donned it, breathing a sigh of relief. Saltwater filled his lungs, but the new Kanohi allowed him to breathe it as if it were air.

Kopaka looked to the Manas, now floating at the surface after being encased in ice. He also spotted a dark, mirrored tunnel which the Manas had previously been blocking. He paused, thinking, _If what Pohatu said was correct about the Kanohi being in an oasis, I'll have better luck looking around water than on land._

Arriving at this decision, he pulled out his lightstone once more and swam carefully into the underwater tunnel.

Behind him, however, he was unaware of the ice slowly beginning to crack, the Manas threatening to free itself.

* * *

"Come in, Pohatu. The water's fine," Gali reassured. She treaded water gracefully, her movements second-nature. "I'll share the power of water-breathing with you, so you don't have to hold your breath."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Pohatu sighed, looking at the water's calm surface uneasily.

Gali said gently, "I know you don't like water, but I won't let anything happen to you. The rest of the tunnel leads this way. You want to find Kopaka, do you not?"

Pohatu groaned, "Alright, alright, alright. For Kopaka." At that, he jumped in and, much like his element, sunk like a rock. However, he copied Gali's motions and quickly swam up to meet her.

"This way," she directed.

"Mhm..." Pohatu's voice sounded strained, and Gali looked back at him.

" _Breathe_ , Pohatu." She smiled assuringly, letting out a small chuckle.

"Right, right..." Pohatu followed after her, though much less gracefully. "It's always strange breathing water. You feel like you're supposed to be choking, but it actually works."

"Oh?" she asked, amused. "Perhaps you could distract yourself from it, if it's unsettling."

"How?"

"Well, I've been meaning to ask, how have you and Kopaka been getting along? I admit that the first time we received the news, it was... surprising."

"Oh!" Pohatu immediately perked up. "He doesn't like to talk that much, but he always listens, even when he pretends to ignore me. Deep down, he's really sweet, and he has a good, caring heart. He might not communicate things the way I do, but he does in other ways! And when he does talk, it's always nice to listen," Pohatu explained with a loving smile. "I love him, and he loves me."

Gali chuckled. "It seems through sheer determination, you've gotten much further than any of us. He used to always claim he didn't want or need friends, at all, but look at you!"

"That's true." He thought aloud, "He really has changed. I'm proud of him. He must have set aside a lot of whatever was preventing him from really connecting with anyone."

Gali hummed, recalling the time when the six Toa had first confronted the Makuta, at the time a mysterious, dark force that threated destruction of all. Makuta had sent six shadowed forms, which reflected who they each feared would become. Kopaka's shadow had revealed his greatest fear of failing all his comrades, hence why he kept them all at a distance. Pohatu's wallowed in the hopelessness of obsolescence. However, it was Pohatu who broke through the apparition, who understood how to learn from weakness and fear. If anyone could help Kopaka confront his fears and give himself a chance, it was Pohatu. Moreover, Kopaka was observant and earnest (when he wasn't being stubbornly icy); he was dependable and supportive when needed, able to give Pohatu patience and an attentive ear. If Kopaka said Pohatu was worthy and needed, he meant it.

Now understanding, Gali smiled, "Although on the surface, you two have more differences than similarities, I know now why you work well together. It's not about your natures. It's about who you two are and who you choose to become together, how you help each other."

"Awh, that's really nice." Pohatu thought a bit, thinking only of his lover all the while. "We should find him soon. We don't want to keep him waiting."

They swam forth at a more fervent pace, with Pohatu looking forward to reuniting with his partner. They kept on sharp lookout for both the Ice Toa and any apparent dangers headed their way. Thankfully, the underwater passage stayed consistent, and the water gradually receded as it gave way to a steady incline of reflective rock. They continued on foot through a short hall before entering a great circular chamber.

This chamber, like the tunnels they had previously traversed, consisted of mirrored surfaces with the occasional ocean fossil. It split off into five other exits, with all paths arranged symmetrically like a sundial. One opening at the apex of the chamber let sunlight through, warming the air significantly as it struck the circle and a single, large rock jutting up from the center.

Looking at their options, the two Toa couldn't find any differences between the various paths at first glance.

"I suppose it's trial by error?" Pohatu suggested. "I don't see any other way around this."

Gali nodded. "There is probably some trick to this. We just need to understand it, and the only way to do that is to start with one." She stepped to the first path on the left, and Pohatu followed.

The journey—or journeys, rather—were much more tedious than either had predicted. Each path eventually split into multiple others. In some instances, the Toa circled back to the original chamber, sometimes coming out from a different opening from where they'd started. In others, they simply found themselves hitting a dead end. The pathways were unpredictable, too; they inclined up, then sank down into briny water at times, then wound around, only to lead to yet another fruitless result. Pohatu once again put to use his pouch of sand to keep track of their previous whereabouts, but he ran out of it and had to retrieve more from the chanber's entrance several times. Soon, they found themselves at wit's end, weary and frustrated as they contemplated their approach in the circular chamber.

"This is hopeless! Maybe the masks are back the way we came," Pohatu proposed.

"No..." Gali shook her head. "I feel that they're down one of these paths. Why else make such a complicated labyrinth?"

Pohatu groaned and faced the middle tunnel. "Well, we'd better get back at it... I think it was this one next."

"Yes, that's the right one," Gali confirmed. She followed after him, looking for any hidden routes. "Maybe it isn't in clear view? Is it possible for you to clear some of this reflective stone?"

"Although, unbelievably, I'm starting to get real tired of looking at myself, I would rather not bring any of the ceiling down on us. I could clear through some of it without issue, but I will reach a certain point where the stone above will collapse. For now, let's not tempt fate."

"So only move through if needed. Understood."

They turned a corner, which led downwards into depths of water. Pohatu groaned, but Gali suddenly held him back.

He asked quickly, "What is it?"

In a hushed voice, Gali answered, "Something is coming out of the water."

They tensely looked back towards the water's surface, now rippling with bubbles, distorting whatever prowled under.

A white Kaukau Nuva surfaced, looking back at them and blinking in recognition. "Pohatu? Gali?" Kopaka stepped out from the pool and strode towards them.

The two sighed with relief, and Pohatu rushed to embrace Kopaka tightly. The Toa Nuva of Ice made a surprised hum as his partner gave a good squeeze.

"Lumi! Are you alright?" Pohatu's brows furrowed with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kopaka nonchalantly gave him a few pats. "I found one of the Kanohi, but none of the others."

Gali spoke, "That's good news. That means we have two left to find."

Pohatu grumbled, "We've been looking through this maze of mirrors for _days_."

"Pohatu, it's only been a couple of hours."

"It _feels_ like it's been days!" Pohatu retorted. "I wonder if the other three are having as much trouble on their end..."

"Well, now there's three of us, so we can put our heads together to figure this out."

Kopaka thought a moment. "How has the search been so far?"

"Fruitless," Gali answered. "There are five main paths, but each one branches differently. Some conjoin with other paths to loop back to the center, and others merely stop at dead ends. We've yet to find the correct one."

Kopaka hummed. "Perhaps—"

The sound of something large surfacing from the water behind him abruptly interrupted their discussion, and he turned to see a rather enraged Manas snapping at him menacingly with its gigantic claws. The three Toa immediately jumped back from the mighty creature.

Not wasting any time, Pohatu stomped the ground, causing a wall of stone to block the tunnel between them and the Manas. The Manas pounded at the wall, and the surrounding area rumbled as the wall began to crack.

"Run!" Pohatu yelled, and the other two dashed away with him. After only a few hits, the Manas broke free, crumbling the wall of rock.

"Why is it chasing us?" Gali shouted.

"It must be angry that I froze it to get the Kaukau Nuva!" Kopaka answered. "I didn't anticipate that it would free itself so quickly." In hot pursuit behind them, the Manas clacked its claws aggressively as it scuttled after them.

Quickly, Gali put the pieces together. _He must have frozen it in that pool..._ "Saltwater doesn't freeze as well as freshwater, Kopaka!" she explained, gathering a ball of water from the humid air and tossing it behind them to push the Manas back.

"Right..." Kopaka turned and swung his blade back, releasing a beam of ice. It caught the Manas on the side, stopping it for a moment, but it quickly freed itself.

The trio of Toa skidded to a halt as they met a dead end, and the Manas threatened to catch up.

"Now is a good time, Pohatu!" Gali called.

"I'm on it!" Pohatu cleared the stone to allow them passage, and the Toa rushed through, only to stop short.

As the dust settled, their surroundings became clearer, revealing two Nui-Jaga that had previously been locked in battle with each other. Now, the three new intruders fully captured their attention, and the Rahi turned with stingers waving in the Toa's direction.

"I can't believe our situation just got _worse_ within only one second!" Pohatu cried.

"You must not have been paying attention to our lives as Toa," Kopaka quipped, splitting his weapon into two in each hand. "Thankfully, the Nui-Jaga are slow—"

Before Kopaka could freeze the two giant scorpions, the Manas broke through stone behind them, making room for its large body and sending boulders flying. One struck Kopaka's head, and he fell forward.

"Kopaka!" Pohatu shouted, dashing forward to catch his love.

Gali formed another ball of water and unleashed it against the Manas, pushing it back. With Ice Toa clutched in his arms, Pohatu quickly stomped the ground, sending up several plates of rock in a makeshift tent to shelter them against the Rahi. Gali looked to the stone walls nervously, along which cracks were already starting to spiderweb outwards as the three Rahi battered away.

"I'm alright," Kopaka said, standing again but leaning heavily on Pohatu.

"You are _not_ alright!" Pohatu insisted, holding him protectively.

"It will take much more than that to do away with Kopaka Nuva," the Ice Toa reassured with weight in his breath.

Gali looked to him with worry. "We'll have to think of a way to get out of this," she said between the quakes around them.

"If I've learned anything, Gali, it's that we must work together."

Gali blinked, surprised that Kopaka would say such a thing. _I suppose after the Bohrok-Kal, my efforts have finally broken through to one of the most stubborn_ , she thought gratefully. "Perhaps Pohatu can push them back, and you can freeze them," she suggested, but she spotted the doubt in Kopaka's eyes.

_He's not sure if he can do it..._

Pohatu also sensed Kopaka's hesitance. "We could try to combine."

"But the other three aren't here. We can't form either Wairuha or Akamai," Gali reasoned.

"Maybe not, but we could at least try, and if all else fails..." Pohatu trailed off, looking to the Ice Toa.

Kopaka cut in, "We've never battled as Kohatu. We don't know how well they can fight, especially with me—"

"We have to try!" Pohatu stood resolute.

Gali started to catch on. "You two have combined before?" she asked in awe.

"There've never been any rules saying we couldn't." Pohatu chuckled. "Who's to say us three can't combine?"

"It's worth trying," Gali agreed with a nod.

"Very well..." Kopaka assented, unable to think of anything better.

The three closed their eyes and concentrated, despite the impending trio of Rahi about to overtake them. Answering their efforts, a bright light glowed between them, and Toa combined piece by piece.

Gali opened her eyes and looked down. "Huh? It didn't—" She looked up to her companion, who now loomed over her, hunched against the cramped stone walls. Their armor bore a mix of both brown and white, the colors fitting together elegantly, yet also freely, as if in a form of structured mayhem. Pohatu's climbing claws had integrated into their hands, yet they also held Kopaka's twin blade and shield at their sides.

"It worked half-way," Kohatu corrected her a bit sheepishly. "But now's as good a time as any!" They slammed their shield against one side of their stone shelter, sending the rock plate flying back and pinning a Nui-Jaga against the wall.

They quickly but gently grabbed Gali. "Pardon me, but we don't have much time." Holding onto the Toa of Water, Kohatu leaped out from the hole they'd made and assessed the situation.

The other Nui-Jaga turned and hissed at them, while the Manas scuttled out from behind Pohatu's rock walls. Kohatu set Gali back down and slashed the air with their dual blade towards the Nui-Jaga, taking advantage of the Rahi's slow speed. Almost instantly, an ascending slice of ice solidified along the ground, culminating at its peak at the Nui-Jaga's position and thoroughly freezing it in place.

"Have an ice day!" the fusion taunted cheerily. "Two down—" Kohatu caught the Manas in the center of its carapace with their foot just as it rushed up. It punched at their leg heavily and angrily. "Ugh. Why, that's _stone cold!_ My good Rahi, if you'd be so kind as to—" Kohatu used their arm to punch a hole in the ceiling. "—leave us alone!" Kohatu quickly withdrew their leg and punted the Manas out through the hole.

They waited a few more tense moments, looking about for any more developments, but nothing else rose to challenge them; one Nui-Jaga hissed under a block of stone (and would undoubtedly free itself once they were long gone), the other had been frozen, and the Manas was... somewhere in Po-Wahi. At this, they sighed, and Kohatu unfused back into Pohatu and Kopaka, both breathless after the ordeal.

Gali was still processing it all in her moment of awe before she finally spoke. "That was... incredible, you two."

Pohatu stood doubled over, breathing heavily, but he still smiled up at her. "That's the power of love for you." He looked over to Kopaka, who knelt and leaned against his blade. "Kopaka?"

"I'm fine," he lied. "Just give me a moment."

Gali looked to the one moving Nui-Jaga struggling to crawl out from under Pohatu's former stone wall. "We may not have a moment here." She helped Kopaka stand, and Pohatu assisted shortly.

"Allow me," Pohatu urged, but Gali could tell that he was winded.

"It's alright, Pohatu." Gali took Kopaka and carried him on her back. "I'll take good care of him. You can reseal the wall in the maze so we don't have any more Rahi following us." Though Kopaka would normally be obstinate, she didn't hear any protests.

"We speak nothing of this," Kopaka asserted, too exhausted to resist.

Pohatu grinned and answered with an unconvincing, "Mhm."

They retraced their steps back to the main circular chamber, with Pohatu sealing up the wall behind them, and the three Toa sank down with a great sigh.

"We aren't quite back to square one, but..." Gali trailed off, looking between the five identical openings. "We still aren't any closer to the remaining Kanohi Nuva."

They all sat in thoughtful silence for a moment.

Gali looked up at the opening in the ceiling, the sunlight shining down into the chamber. "What _exactly_ did Onewa tell you, Pohatu?"

Pohatu thought a moment, recalling his Turaga's words. "He said, 'The remaining Kanohi you seek can be found in the heart of the Motaro Desert, in an oasis surrounded by mirrored stone and giant lightstones. Only when the sun is at its greatest heights will you be able to find it.' "

"Well, we're definitely in the place of mirrored stone," Gali noted. She looked to Kopaka, who quietly murmured Onewa's words. She followed Kopaka's eyes to the short stone pillar at the center of the chamber, against which Pohatu was leaning. The top of the pillar was cut at an angle, reflecting incoming sunlight onto the Stone Toa. Suddenly, her mind clicked.

"Pohatu," Gali said. "Would you mind moving over for a moment?"

"Huh?" Pohatu shifted, looking around before his eyes settled on the beam of light projecting from the center pillar, which he'd been blocking. They were all quiet for a moment, looking from the pillar to the beam of sunlight in one of the paths, where the beam reflected off and continued down the maze of mirrored tunnels.

"Is the sun still high?" Kopaka asked.

"Yes!" Pohatu replied, excitedly standing and helping Kopaka up. "Come on, let's go!" He hastily hoisted his lover onto his back and started down the light's path, with Gali right behind them.

Now with certainty in their step, they followed the light down a series of winding curves before finally emerging into another chamber, this time with a shallow pool of water glimmering with oversized, glowing lightstones. Mounted on a lone stone platform at the center of the oasis stood two Kanohi: the Masks of Shielding and X-Ray Vision.

"Ugh, _finally_!" Pohatu took a step forward, but Gali held him back.

"Just a moment. We should check to see it's safe." She switched to her own Akaku Nuva and scanned around for anything that would pop in and surprise them.

Pohatu chuckled. "Now you're thinking like Kopaka!"

"If only I'd thought like him sooner, we would have found these masks more quickly," she quipped.

At this, the Ice Toa spoke, "Not at all, Gali. You have done well." He, too, scanned around warily for any danger. "Thankfully, there isn't anything else in this chamber with us," he noted.

Gali switched to her Miru Nuva and used its powers to gently levitate over and grab both masks. She easily glided back to hand the last Akaku to Pohatu.

"Ah, finally! I've been waiting for this one!" Pohatu exclaimed cheerfully, setting Kopaka down. He turned to Kopaka and donned his new mask, deepening his voice to say, "Look at me, I'm Kopaka! I'm _so_ in love with that rock-solid stud, Pohatu!"

"You're lucky I'm indisposed right now," Kopaka warned, but Gali could tell he was fighting back a smile.

She chuckled, and Pohatu giggled. Kopaka's face finally cracked into a smile, and Gali could have sworn she heard a short chuckle.

"Well, if that's everything, let's get out of here!" Pohatu gently lifted Kopaka back up and resumed carrying him.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kopaka responded.

"Indeed," Gali added. "I'm growing tired of mirrors."

* * *

"Yeesh, Kopaka. Do you really need to freeze me over?" Pohatu wiped at the thin layer of frost gathering at his shoulders while maintaining his grip on Kopaka.

"It's still rather hot out here, Pohatu. Po-Wahi is a desert, after all."

Gali stood by with a smile as the two bantered back and forth. After what had transpired throughout the day, she realized that she shouldn't have worried so much about them. Of course they would have disagreements, but their bond was strong, so they could make amends together despite their differences. They were capable of amazing feats together, and she was pleased with their mutual growth.

As they came to Po-Koro, she finally spoke, "Will you be alright, Kopaka?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll stay with Pohatu for a while until I fully recover." Kopaka nestled against Pohatu's back, fully entrusting of the other.

"We can watch some Kohlii! You should join us, Gali!" Pohatu suggested cheerfully, and Kopaka hummed contently.

"Very well." Gali nodded. "Thank you for offering, but I will head back to Ga-Koro. As much fun as Kohlii sounds, this heat is also getting to me." She smiled at them both. "You two make a very good team. You should be proud." She wanted to say more, but she stopped, feeling that they already knew. "Rest well, Kopaka. You, too, Pohatu. You both earned it."

"You, too, Gali!" Pohatu answered.

They waved goodbye, and Gali headed off. She stopped short to turn around and call out, "It was nice to meet Kohatu!"

Pohatu chuckled, and Kopaka patted the other genially on the shoulder.

Gali smiled and continued on her journey back to Ga-Koro.


	14. GOAAAAAAAAAL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toa Nuva play some KOLI!!! Featuring Onua and Lewa.
> 
> I've realized that Kopaka gets hit in the head a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW!

The soft sounds of Mahi bleating in the distance as they clustered around Po-Koro's entrance. The light rustle of warm winds over desert sand. The deep cobalt of twilight skies, from which the first few stars began peeking out from behind thin clouds.

Such were the sensations Kopaka heard, felt, and saw before refocusing on the scene before him: Pohatu and Lewa laughing as they practiced kicking a Koli ball. A... Comet, was it?

"Ice brother!" Lewa chimed. "You don't want to join?"

Kopaka shook his head. "I'm fine just watching." He was still nursing the last vestiges of his wound from his recent encounter with the Manas, after all.

"If you're not doing anything... do you mind making some goal posts for us?" Pohatu asked.

"Ah, so that's what you brought me here for," Kopaka replied facetiously. "Can't you make a sturdier one out of stone?"

"This way, yours will melt by the time it's day!" Pohatu reasoned.

"This seems like a waste of my power," Kopaka complained, though he still took his blade and tapped its tip to the stone from where he sat, letting the ice crackle in two different directions and form two circular goals spaced well apart across from each other.

"Thanks, Lumi!" Pohatu called cheerfully, and he resumed his play with Lewa.

Although the new sport of Kolhii had been recently instated to replace the old version, the Toa couldn't really use any Kolhii staffs without breaking them. Even so, the Stone and Air Toa were having a grand time.

"INCOMING!!" Pohatu shouted. He kicked the Comet upwards, then leaped up to deliver a powerful kick with a loud _CLONK!_

Before Lewa could react, the Comet soared through the goal and shot into the stone behind it, making the ground shake as the Comet blasted pieces of stone up from its crater.

"GOOOOOOAAAAAL!" Pohatu cheered!

"Hey! I wasn't setready!" Lewa shouted.

"I yelled, 'Incoming...' "

"Well..." Lewa struggled to make a comeback. "I'll give that point to you! So you don't feel so bad when I win!"

"Bring it, Lewa!" The Stone Toa flexed boisterously.

Lewa juggled the Comet in the air, controlling the winds to swirl it about playfully. "You askwanted it!" The Toa of Air grinned and sent a mighty gust down, hurtling the Comet towards Pohatu's goal and scoring. Lewa let out an enthusiastic whoop.

From the sidelines, Kopaka smiled a bit, shaking his head. Undoubtedly, they were going overboard with their powers for a mere game of Koli, but something told him that this had only just begun.

Soon, the Comet became nothing but a blur between the two sides, with both Pohatu and Lewa having activated their Masks of Speed. At this point, any attempt to discern the whereabouts of Pohatu, Lewa, or the Comet would come to naught.

Suddenly, the Comet flew out from the fray like a bullet, and before Kopaka could react, it crashed into the side of his face.

Kopaka faintly heard Pohatu's voice exclaim, "Oh, sh—!" before the world grew black. Soon enough, however, he opened his eyes and blinked to clear his vision.

"Are you alright?" Pohatu knelt by him with nervous concern on his face.

Kopaka groaned as he sat up. "I'm fine."

"Truesorry, ice brother," Lewa blurted. "It was my fault!"

"Had I been a Matoran, that could have been lethal," the Ice Toa admonished, standing up. He closed his eyes for a moment as the ringing in his ears subsided, and he looked to Lewa with reproach.

Though Kopaka didn't need any help, Pohatu still fretted over him. "You're _sure_ you're alright?"

"Yes, Pohatu." Kopaka knew that Pohatu was just being his usual caring self, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed by the fuss.

"Incurring some casualties over Koli, I see," came a voice from behind them.

Lewa perked up. "Onua!"

Onua chuckled. "I felt quite a few tremors from below and came up to investigate. I'm glad it was just you and not any new threat."

"Well, it looks like we have enough for two full teams," Pohatu said eagerly. "Why don't you join us for a few matches?"

Onua's brows raised in surprise. "Oh? Kopaka is willing to play?"

All three looked to Kopaka, who eyed Pohatu for once again volunteering him without asking first. Pohatu clasped his hands together, eyes pleading in an attempt to look as pitiful as possible. "Pleeeaaaaaaaase?"

Kopaka rolled his eyes, relenting with a huff. "Fine. So long as there won't be any more errant Comets like that."

"We'll just not use the Kakama Nuva," Lewa said quickly.

Despite the ban on his usual Kanohi of choice, Pohatu playfully leapt and clicked his heels, then grabbed Kopaka in a side-hug. "This is going to be so fun!" Both Lewa and Onua chuckled.

Kopaka looked unconvinced. "Are you sure, Pohatu? I've never played, before."

"That's alright. I'll help you!" Pohatu replied cheerfully, and Kopaka almost smiled; if anything, Kopaka was just doing this for Pohatu.

Lewa asked, "So, that means Kopaka and Pohatu versus me and Onua?"

"If you don't mind." Pohatu grinned and added, "This way, Lewa, Kopaka can get back at you for knocking him out."

The Toa of Air chuckled with a bit of guilt. "You wouldn't do that, would you, ice brother?"

"Debatable," Kopaka responded wryly.

The other three's eyes widened a bit before they realized he was joking, and Lewa laughed nervously.

Onua patted Lewa's shoulder. "Worry not, Lewa. I will protect you from Kopaka's vengeance."

"Manythanks, earth brother." Lewa beamed.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Pohatu led Kopaka over to the field. "Why don't you guard the goal, Kopaka? And I'll do more of the legwork." He gave a wink. "Just make sure the Comet doesn't get through the goal from where you're standing."

Kopaka nodded and took out his shield. "Simple enough." He looked out to the other team, with Lewa guarding the goal and Onua taking to the field.

"Okay, Lewa!" Pohatu called. "Toss the Comet up when you're ready! And no cheating!"

Onua and Pohatu eyed each other for a brief, tense moment before Lewa's winds whisked the ball into the air. Toa of Stone and Earth each leapt for it, but Onua managed to get the upper hand, kicking it past Pohatu. They landed, and Onua sidestepped with Pohatu following and blocking as best he could.

Kopaka tilted his head slightly. Onua, given his greater strength, could have easily plowed past Pohatu, but it looked as if he were holding back. _Perhaps out of either concern for Pohatu or respect for the game?_ Kopaka mused.

Suddenly, Onua stomped his foot into the ground, causing an earthen pillar to launch the Comet hurtling towards Kopaka.

Instinctively, Kopaka held his shield up, bracing as the Comet struck hard and deflected off. Onua used this moment to press his advantage, able to finally move past the Stone Toa.

When the Toa of Earth threatened to harry Kopaka even more, Pohatu yelled, "Oh, no you don't!" Even without using his Kakama, Pohatu's strong legs sped him forward in a blur of shining bronze. Pohatu quickly kicked the Comet to Lewa's goal, and before Lewa could react, the ball had already soared past.

1:0, Team Kohatu in the lead.

Pohatu whooped triumphantly while Lewa groaned in frustration. The Toa of Air lowered himself, deactivating his usual Miru Nuva to switch to the Kanohi Hau. "You won't get away with that twice!"

The Toa of Stone smirked with a charming wink. "Watch me."

Lewa once again placed the Comet in the middle with his power over Air. Kopaka heard some commotion nearby and looked behind him, spotting a crowd of Matoran pointing at the Toa and gathering around excitedly.

"It seems we have an audience," Onua commented, bemused.

"We should be careful not to harm them," Kopaka warned.

"Oh, don't worry! We'll be careful, and we'll give them a good show, too!" Pohatu waved at the onlookers, who cheered wholeheartedly.

"Yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" Lewa exclaimed, blasting the Comet upwards with a mighty gust.

"Huh?" Pohatu had been too preoccupied with the Matoran to get a good start, and Onua took his chance to plunge his quake-breakers into the ground, commanding it to swallow Pohatu up to his hips. "H-hey!" the Stone Toa yelled as he tried to pull himself free.

Onua kicked the ball past and passed Pohatu. "All is fair in love and war, brother!" Onua called back cheekily. Without a field player to stop him, he kicked the Comet to Kopaka's goal.

Kopaka raised his shield, but it was too late; the ball had already sped past, and the Onu-Matoran in the crowd cheered.

1:1, tied.

Pohatu extricated himself from the earth, chuckling. "Clever Onua! I would have never thought of that."

"I'm sure you'll think of something... if I don't score the next two times," Onua added lightly.

"Let's see if I do."

Kopaka retrieved the ball and kicked it to the center. Pohatu quickly caught it and set it in position, this time awaiting readily for Lewa.

"Ready... THREETWOONE-GO!" At that, Lewa swirled the comet up once more, and Onua leaped up eagerly.

Pohatu, however, didn't jump, much to everyone's confusion. Instead, he plunged his fists into the ground, causing several Comet-sized stones to jump from the field as Onua kicked the Comet towards Kopaka.

Ready this time, Kopaka raised his shield, and the Comet ricocheted off into the array of similar-looking stones.

"Uhhhhh," Lewa droned, eyeing the stones with confusion. "Which is which?"

"This one!" Pohatu answered, kicking the Comet through before Lewa could react. 2:1, Team Kohatu in the lead again.

"Wha— How do you know it's that one?!"

Pohatu beamed. "I know stone better than anyone!" He quickly shuffled the decoys off the field, and a few Po-Matoran ran out to fetch them as keepsakes. "I won't do that again, though. Gotta keep it even."

Onua chuckled, helping Lewa set the Comet back to the center. "See? I knew you would think of something." He looked back. "Lewa, would you like switch places and be on the field?"

"I thought you'd never askoffer!" Lewa switched back to his Mask of Levitation and floated to the center, bumping fists with Onua as they swapped roles. Onua copied Lewa's idea and switched to the Mask of Shielding.

Pohatu looked to Kopaka, who shook his head. "I'll stay put," Kopaka stated, not quite comfortable enough to take the spotlight.

"Sure thing, buddy." The Stone Toa Nuva gave a thumbs-up. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Soon, the players were prepared, and Onua served from afar, launching the Comet into the sky with a pillar of earth.

"Whee!" Lewa flew through the air and swept the Comet with the wind, whisking it past Pohatu in mid-air.

Again, Kopaka held up his shield, but the wind pushed the Comet so it rolled off the shield and into the goal, instead.

Lewa and the crowd cheered, having experienced what seemed to be the shortest round, yet.

Kopaka looked at the Comet at his feet. "Hmph." Well, that was embarrassing. He'd make sure not to make the same mistake, again.

"Tied! Two for two!" Lewa yelled cheerfully.

"Still not opting for the obvious choice of Kanohi, brother?" Onua called to Kopaka, who still bore his Akaku Nuva.

Kopaka thought for a moment before replying simply, "We'll see." He kicked the Comet back to the center, and the players resumed their positions. Pohatu, however, seemed uncharacteristically quiet. His posture also changed, now that he knew this next round would determine the winners.

Onua served, again, and Toa of Stone and Air sprang to action. Again, Lewa used the winds to his advantage. "It worked once! Why not again?" He swept the Comet past Pohatu, who kicked at it, but missed.

"Hm." Kopaka looked at the Comet's trajectory as he ducked and placed his hand to the ground, forming ice behind him. The Comet landed inside Kopaka's ice chute, and the chute carried the Comet's momentum, shooting it out the opposite direction, towards Onua.

Onua, however, activated his Hau Nuva, and the Comet reflected harmlessly off. "Good thinking, Kopaka! Nice play."

Kopaka nodded in appreciation, dissipating the ice chute. _I'll have to do better than that, however._

Onua switched to his Pakari Nuva, then drop-kicked the Comet with a loud _CRACK!_

It sped towards Kopaka at a frightening speed, but still he held his shield up, bracing himself.

"Kopaka!" he heard Pohatu call, but he kept his eyes on the Comet.

Suddenly, a wall of stone rose up in front of Kopaka, and another loud crack was heard as the Comet impacted. Just as quickly, the stone wall fell back into the ground, revealing Pohatu guarding Kopaka's front.

"Pohatu!" Kopaka shouted.

"Are you okay?"

"I would have been even if you hadn't—"

Lewa Nuva cleared his throat loudly, and the two looked up. "Are you two done?" The Comet swirled around him playfully. "No fighting on the playfield unless it's for Koli!" he teased.

The two turned to prepare for Lewa's offensive maneuver, shooting one last glance at each other (one in concern and the other in annoyance). Lewa kicked the Comet, sending a tailwind close behind.

Kopaka moved to block it, but Pohatu and he knocked into each other, and the Comet sailed through the goal. The crowd cheered! Team Lenua had won!

In the midst of it, Kopaka gave Pohatu's shoulder a reproachful tap. "I thought guarding the goal was my role."

Pohatu chuckled guiltily. "You're right. I should have left it to you."

Teams Kohatu and Lenua met back at the center of their makeshift field, bumping fists.

"Good game, you two!" Pohatu congratulated happily. "Nice moves!"

"To you, as well," Onua answered. "But Pohatu, I feel you should trust in Kopaka's skill more."

"Indeed," Kopaka agreed. "There's no need to coddle me."

The Stone Toa Nuva gave another abashed chuckle. "I can't help but want to, but I'll try to stay out of the way next time." Pohatu lifted Lewa and Onua's arms. "Let's give another round of applause for the winners, everyone!"

Another wave of cheers and applause arose from the crowd, and the two winners grinned, waving.

Eventually, the crowd dispersed, with some approaching to converse with the Toa. At this, Kopaka placed a hand on Pohatu's shoulder.

"Leaving already?" Pohatu asked knowingly.

"It's been long enough, I feel. I've fully recovered."

Pohatu grinned. "Even after what Lewa did to you?"

On cue, Lewa called, "Sorry again, ice brother!"

Pohatu chuckled, and Kopaka waved the Air Toa away. "See you later, Lumi." Pohatu smiled lovingly, taking Kopaka's hand and giving it a quick squeeze before letting go.

Kopaka nodded and gave a quick wave. "Remember what Onua said!"

Pohatu playfully rolled his eyes. "I know, I know!" He watched fondly as Kopaka switched to his own Kakama Nuva and sped off towards the familiar direction of Ko-Koro. Pohatu continued watching until Kopaka disappeared into the distance, then turned around to resume his meet-and-greet with his little Matoran fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this fic, please check out the next one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037946/chapters/63318742 ! (Takes place before "A Quickie" and "Miscellaneous")


	15. A Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty self-explanatory. Kopaka and Pohatu have a quickie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is NSFW!

"Kopaka!" Pohatu yelled, waving with both arms.

The Ice Toa winced as he heard the rumble of a distant avalanche. "Pohatu, quiet," he chastised. "I'm right here."

Pohatu sheepishly chuckled as he walked up. "Sorry..."

Kopaka gave a short huff. "What is it?" He knew Pohatu wasn't simply passing through.

"Ta-Koro's hosting a Kohlii tournament! Would you like to come with me to see Po-Koro crush Ga- and Ta-Koro?"

"I would love to," Kopaka admitted. "Though, as much as I like the heat of Ta-Koro, I must tend to my own realm."

"Oh... I was thinking... we could spend a little bit of time doing—" Pohatu made a suggestive gesture. "We haven't in a while. But I understand if you're busy!"

Kopaka paused, knowing what Pohatu was hinting at. He didn't want to shirk his duties as Toa, but he also yearned for Pohatu's touch. Maybe it wouldn't take too long. Ko-Koro wouldn't miss him for a couple hours...

"Alright... But let's be quick. You don't want to be late."

* * *

Kopaka panted as he sank down Pohatu's length. Why did it have to be so _big?_

He slowly pumped up and down, managing only to reach halfway.

Meanwhile, Pohatu gripped the ground, the stone crumbling easily in his hands. "Don't force yourself, Kopaka..." Despite his cautionary words, a primal part of him wanted to grab Kopaka's hips and pull him all the way down, going faster and at full force. Yet, he restrained himself; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his partner. Plus, he wanted Kopaka to set his own pace. It was difficult, though, with Kopaka gasping so erotically and unwittingly teasing him so.

Kopaka eyed his lover, understanding his eagerness all too easily. Pohatu was never good at hiding things. "You're so impatient," the Ice Toa berated gently, amusement crossing his face as he continued his slow pace. He took deep breaths and began rubbing himself off as he slid up and down Pohatu's length. "Always rushing off without thought. Haven't you learned?"

Pohatu didn't know what it was, embarrassment, arousal, or a mixture of both; yet, _something_ made his heart flutter a moment. "P-perhaps you should teach me a thing or two?" he managed.

Kopaka gave a short scoff, leaning in close so their masks almost touched. In a low, alluringly chilling voice, Kopaka cooed, "Then pay attention."

The Stone Toa gulped, then a grin spread across his face. As directed, he ogled the other with loving delight. "I love you," he whispered.

The smirk turned to surprise, then adoration. Kopaka needn't say anything as he tenderly touched foreheads with his mate before pulling back to continue.

At last, he managed the full way down, and they both sighed. Kopaka rocked his hips slightly, and Pohatu couldn't take his eyes off. Those hips were so amply shaped, so perfect for holding! Pohatu reached out with his hands and stroked Kopaka's sides admiringly. "You're so wonderful..." he whispered in awe.

"Pohatu..."

Pohatu looked up to behold an equally wonderful sight: a thoroughly flustered Kopaka struggling to hide his embarrassment. Pohatu couldn't help but chuckle, running his hands up Kopaka's body. "Where's all that bravado from before, hm?" he teased.

"Pohatu...!" Kopaka felt _much_ too warm in the face. "It's not as if I'm doing this with you because I love you," he remarked sarcastically.

The bronze Toa chuckled, relenting. "Alright, alright." He lifted Kopaka's hand to give it a small nuzzle. "Do you want to stop?"

"No... You just threw me off." Kopaka huffed, straightening again.

"Just go at your own pace, Lumi," Pohatu encouraged gently.

The white Toa took a breath, then continued, starting slowly. Pohatu's hands returned to Kopaka's waist, and the Stone Toa thought a bit before deciding to try something.

With the next downward stroke, Pohatu grasped Kopaka's hips and bucked his own hips up. In return, Kopaka uttered an unrestrained gasp as a shiver ran up his back, and Pohatu felt a twitch against his dick. "Keep doing that," Kopaka breathed, and they continued.

The first few times were somewhat clumsy, but they eventually synchronized their movements. Each time Kopaka came down, Pohatu pushed upwards, and their gasps and moans echoed against the stone and ice around them. With every thrust, Pohatu could hear Kopaka's cries and gasps, all of them assuring Pohatu again and again how much he _wanted_ Kopaka.

Their pace quickened, but it soon wasn't enough. "Pohatu..." Kopaka gasped, breathless. "Take the lead."

"I'll need to change positions," Pohatu said, similarly out of breath.

Kopaka nodded, and Pohatu quickly rolled so now, Kopaka was on the bottom. With a great moan, Pohatu started rapidly pounding with powerful hips. Kopaka could hardly catch his breath to cry out Pohatu's name.

There was something... so wonderful about being completely at Pohatu's mercy as he hammered away relentlessly, but Kopaka couldn't quite articulate what. He couldn't take his mind off of just how _hot_ he was getting. _Why does lovemaking have to feel so hot?!_

At last, Pohatu gave one more powerful thrust, and they both climaxed with satisfied moans. The Stone Toa pushed in hard several more times as he rode down from his climax, staying in a bit before finally pulling out with a big sigh.

He laid next to Kopaka and pulled him close for a nuzzle. Kopaka kissed him gently, thoroughly spent after such rigorous lovemaking. He closed his eyes and leaned against Pohatu's warm chest. He knew the Stone Toa would have to go, but he just needed to rest a bit. After a long while, he felt a tap at his shoulder, and he looked up.

"Leaving, now?" Kopaka tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Mhm... But I'll see you soon, though!" Pohatu gave another little nuzzle before they both sat up, replacing the parts they'd hastily removed.

Kopaka saw Pohatu out from their hidden cave, and he looked over, pointing at a new, disheveled hill of snow gathered by the base of the mountain. "It looks like you caused another avalanche."

Pohatu chuckled at the sight. "So it would seem!"

"Try not to cause any more," Kopaka warned lightly.

"Will do! See you, Lumi!" Pohatu kissed him on the side of the face and waved before speeding off.

Kopaka smiled and looked into the distance until he could no longer see the Stone Toa, then he turned to walk back towards Ko-Koro.


	16. Miscellaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have a good ending for this collection of fics, since I didn't know more about what happens after Book 3 upon writing this. ^^u
> 
> This is just what happens during the events of Mask of Light, after Lewa, Gali, and Kopaka escape the tunnel with Tahu.  
> Based on the events in Book 3: Masks (written by Greg Farshtey), Chapter 24.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW!

Kopaka panted as he and Lewa dragged Tahu's frozen body out from the crumbling tunnel that led to Onu-Koro. It was only by momentarily freezing the Fire Toa that Kopaka could stop Tahu's anger-filled rampage, which had only exacerbated his poisoned condition, courtesy of the accursed Rahkshi. The lush, green flora of Le-Wahi greeted the four escaping Toa, but now was not the time for sightseeing.

Gali cried, "Pohatu! Onua!" She looked on in horror as rock came crashing down throughout the cavern, and she would have rushed into the fray, had Kopaka not stopped her. Kopaka held Gali's shoulder firmly, and she looked up into Kopaka's grim expression. In that split second, Kopaka didn't need to say a word. Gali could see that his heart ached, also wanting to go after the two other Toa.

Yet, he turned and gestured to Tahu's frozen body. Sighing, Gali knew he was right... They needed to see to their duties, first by healing Tahu before he succumbed to the poison, and then by helping Jaller and Takua find the seventh Toa.

Gali helped Lewa and Kopaka drag Tahu onto a stone. Again, she looked at Kopaka. A shadow had fallen over Kopaka's face as the gravity of it all sank in, turning his usually serious demeanor into an even darker one of shocked despair, and yet, Kopaka continued with immense strength. "Pohatu and Onua are as hardy as their elements," Gali said quickly. "They can also be rather crafty. Let's not lose hope, just yet."

"Indeed!" Lewa piped up, also having caught on to Kopaka's emotional state. "I'm sure right now they're quickdigging their way out! You'll be loveseeing Pohatu before you know it!"

Kopaka's eyes widened, touched that the other two were going through such lengths to console him. He forced himself to give them an appreciative smile, and Gali's heart went out to him. "We should take care of Tahu," was all he could say.

Kopaka had given Pohatu the Great Kanohi of Shielding, so they should have been fine. But why hadn't they seen the Stone and Earth Toa come out, yet? It meant something terrible must have happened... He just wanted to stop thinking. Crumpling in grief in front of his fellow Toa was the last thing he wanted.

Though still concerned for him, the other two went about their plan to expel the poison from Tahu's body, now wracked with a sickly green. Gali used her aqua axes to hold down Tahu's wrists as the ice started to thaw, and Lewa wrapped thick vines tightly around his ankles.

The frozen spell didn't keep the Fire Toa unconscious for long. Soon, Tahu struggled against his restraints, roaring in adamant fury. Luckily, Gali's mighty aqua axes held true.

"If we don't act quickly, the poison will get the best of him. I know we've never tried using our powers for healing, but we must do _something!_ " Gali exclaimed. The other two nodded in agreement. "Nokama told me that by combining the six elemental powers, it is possible to heal others."

Lewa's brow furrowed. "But we only have three..."

"We'll just have to make do."

With some deliberation, the three remaining Toa put forth a plan, and Lewa lifted one of Tahu's magma swords and hovered it over Tahu's chest. "Please, brother. Remember who you are. You are strong." Though he was not one with Fire, Lewa channeled his energy in an attempt to fan the flames that he knew could blaze brightly once more within the Fire Toa's heart.

Not knowing what else to do, Kopaka joined swords with Lewa. Though Ice was one of Fire's opposites, Kopaka hoped he could do _something_... Even if it was Tahu, with whom he clashed often, he didn't want to lose another of his fellow Toa.

Lewa and Kopaka withdrew the weapons, and they looked towards Gali. "It's up to you, water sister," Lewa encouraged soberly.

Gali took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She raised her hands close to her chest, forming a ball of water from the jungle's humid air. Then, she concentrated all of her will into the ball, compelling her strength into it. _Heal my brother. Eradicate this poison and bring him back to us._

She let it gently envelop Tahu, and it shimmered with the energy lent from Air and Ice, dissipating the green glow and healing his wounds. Soon, it evaporated, revealing Tahu to be unconscious but returned to normal. Gali smiled, but she felt lightheaded.

Quickly, Kopaka caught her before she collapsed and led her to a nearby stream. She dropped to her knees and soaked her hands into the cooling waters. The waters glowed and flowed to her, giving her back her strength, and she sighed with relief. At last, she spoke, "Kopaka, do you think the Turaga were right about us? Have we lost our unity?"

However, she was met with nothing but silence. When she looked back up, the Toa of Ice was nowhere to be seen, and she sighed. He probably wanted to be alone. After all, he had much to think about... For once, she'd let him be.

"Sister!" Lewa exclaimed happily. "He is openeyed!"

Gali quickly returned, taking back her aqua axes and stowing them as she asked, "Are you alright, brother?"

Shame riddled Tahu's face. "No... But I am alive and in your debt... sister." He smiled slightly and held up his fist. Gali returned the smile and bumped his fist with her own. Their previous contention had been set aside... for now. There were much more important things at hand.

"Come, there is much to do."

* * *

_Tahu's fine. Gali's fine. Lewa's fine. Now, there's not a moment more to waste._ Kopaka sped silently and quickly through the jungle back to the cave's entrance. The reticle on his Akaku Nuva whirred to life as it extended to grant him X-ray vision. He took only a moment to find them. They were buried deep in the cavern, but not unreachable for Kopaka.

The Ice Toa quickly switched to the Pakari: the Great Mask of Strength. He was no Onua or Pohatu, but he'd clear the fallen rubble one way or another.

* * *

Kopaka had to switch continuously between the Akaku and Pakari to ensure he was headed in the right direction, but after much work, he pulled Onua out of the rubble.

"Onua," he compelled urgently, shaking the Toa of Earth. Though he was a pragmatist (or perhaps _because_ he was), Kopaka refused to believe that his sturdy comrades would die so easily.

Onua groaned as he looked up at a white Pakari that matched his own. "Kopaka?" he breathed, sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Kopaka asked with concern.

"I will be." Onua stood slowly, shaking dust and dirt from his mighty shoulders.

Kopaka didn't waste any more time before switching to his Akaku mask, then back to the Pakari. Wordlessly, he continued his efforts.

Having shaken himself from the effects of the cave-in, Onua turned his attention to Kopaka, mind clicking. "Pohatu?"

Kopaka grunted an affirmative in response, and Onua began helping with excavation. "Here, you must have been digging for a long while... though I didn't think you'd be the one who'd come to our rescue," Onua added lightheartedly, but Kopaka didn't respond, focusing only on the task at hand. _That's fair..._ When he'd seen the cave crashing down, Kopaka must have been nothing but worried. Onua could only hope that Kopaka's partner had also survived.

Finally, they saw part of the Stone Toa's arm, and Kopaka doubled his efforts, despite the dirt and grime that had accumulated on his white armor. "Pohatu!" he called. He shook the Stone Toa Nuva to a rude awakening. "Pohatu!"

"Guh..." Pohatu rolled his head to the side.

"Pohatu, wake up," Kopaka commanded, slapping the side of Pohatu's face harmlessly but unabashedly.

"Uh? Huh? Oh, Lumi!! Thank goodness! You sure are a sight for sore eyes!" Pohatu suddenly hugged Kopaka, and the Ice Toa sighed in relief. "I thought we were goners!"

"This had better not become a recurring pattern," Kopaka reprimanded sternly.

"Hey! It's not our fault!" Pohatu argued, but he held his tongue when he noticed the look on Kopaka's face.

"You. Made. Me. Worry," the Ice Toa murmured quietly. He said this not with his usual coldness but with sadness and hurt.

"Aw, Lumi..." Pohatu didn't know what to say, so he didn't speak. He just hugged Kopaka close.

"... Why didn't you use your Mask of Shielding?"

"... Okay, maybe it was kind of my fault."

Kopaka pulled back and narrowed his eyes at Pohatu with a scowl. "I gave you that mask... and you forgot."

"To my credit," Pohatu began, "the cave-in did happen pretty quickly."

Kopaka groaned and separated himself from Pohatu. "Pohatu, you absolute _idiot_." He switched back to his Akaku once more and scanned the ceiling.

"Hey! You _love_ this idiot!"

"Unfortunately," Kopaka muttered.

"What was that?" Pohatu put his hand up to his ear sassily. "I didn't quite catch it."

Ignoring him, Kopaka filled them in. "The other Toa are protecting Takua and Jaller, but they'll need our help." He gestured upwards and looked to Onua. "Can you get us to Kini Nui quickly?"

Onua looked to Pohatu and revved his quake-breakers with a smile. "Oh, we can get there more than quickly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this fic, please check out the next one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037946/chapters/63318742 ! (Takes place before "A Quickie" and "Miscellaneous")


End file.
